Dead but Not Gone
by Simply Emma
Summary: AU: The wolves didn't do their job. Victoria found Bella, presenting her with a fate worse than death, forever alone. Bella has to learn to survive alone in a world she never thought she would face alone. Perhaps fate will intervene, perhaps not.
1. Chapter 1

**ok here's the deal, people review I keep writing.. pretty simple I know**

**i wont remember to write i dont own twilight for every chapter so I'm just going to say it right now, I dont own it and I never will. (only in my dreams)**

* * *

I stepped into the dark woods, one step after another. I don't know where I am going, but I'm going somewhere that's all that matters. I looked around, my vision blurred from the tears running down my cheeks.

I wonder if this is the spot where that Sam boy found me, I shuddered at the memory of laying on the ground for hours. I choked back a sob.

He

Doesn't

Love

Me.

I know he doesn't, he told me so. I'm not good enough, I never will be how could I compare to his grace and beauty. He is an angle and I, well I am just me. I found myself laying of the forest floor sobbing. I cant live like this anymore, I don't deserve to be alive. I stood up and started walking to where I assumed my house is.

"Where do you think your going?" a familiar voice called out. I spun around to see Victoria. She grabbed my by the neck and slammed me into a tree trunk, holding me there.

She is going to kill me, I thought frantically. Haven't I just been thinking about death, and now she is here to give it to me. I smiled, and looked her straight in the eye.

"is it true? Did they really leave you all alone?" she sneered, the tears came again. I started crying, very loudly might I add.

"Ah so your young love was not really love at all, just a cruel game" she cackled.

"Shut up!" I screeched "Just do it Victoria, avenge James. Just kill me!" I yelled at her, shock crossed her face for a moment.

"Bella if dieing is what you want, I will make your heart stop beating" she smiled "I wont kill you though, seeing as Edward wouldn't really care if I did" I gasped, no I don't want it anymore, its no good with out him. I cried and struggled harder, this isn't how it should be, I should die!

"I am going to make you live forever knowing he doesn't love you, because I have to live forever with out James" she leaned down and bit me, I gasped in the sudden pain.

Victoria dropped me and sprinted off into the distance. The fire danced in my veins, it was torture. I screamed and writhed on the ground in agony. All I could concentrate on was the pain. I could feel my bones shattering and my skin crawled with the fire. I squirmed around on the gound to look for something cold to put out these flames.

In the back of my mind I know that they cant be put out, but right now all I want is cold arms to hold me. I screamed and cried even louder now I am faced with horrendous emotional and physical pain. In the distance I could hear voices, they sounded familiar.

I tried to silence my screams of agony but I ended up giving only muffled cries and twitching on the ground. I felt hands lift me off the ground, the hands seared my skin at the touch. I let out an ear piercing scream and struggled to get away from the fire.

It worked who ever picked me up let me drop, I tried to crawl away but I couldn't move the pain wouldn't let me. I clenched my jaw and fought against the screams. The brown arms reached out once more I pulled away.

"don't. touch. Me." I spoke through gritted teeth. I heard them speaking but I couldn't bring myself to listen. Another wave of fire rolled through me I cried out. The hands reached out again but this time quicker. They held me hard against a burning hot chest. I screamed and struggled but it did no good.

"Stop it!" I managed scream out. I could feel them moving and hear them talking quietly, I cant see anything its all black. I didn't notice I had my eyes closed. I wrenched them open to look into the face of the steaming body.

Everything blurred but I knew the tan skin and black hair its Jacob Black. I screamed louder and struggled harder. His skin seemed to make the fire in my veins burn hotter, I could practically feel my skin blistering in the heat. They ran for what seemed like forever.

Finally I felt myself being put on the ground, some of that wrenched heat left not all of course but some. I sighed and stopped screaming as much of course the pain is still unbearable but not nearly as bad as when Jacob grabbed me.

I lay somewhere in the forest screaming for god knows how long, the fire never seemed to let up. I couldn't take a breather. I heard the people start to talk in hushed tones again, they came over to me and grabbed me. I screamed bloody murder and curled up away from the hands.

I could hear people walking near me, I opened my eyes again to see Alice and Jasper.

"We'll take it from here" Alice's soft sweet voice rang through the trees. Her and Jasper walked towards me. I screamed and tried to crawl away as Jasper reached down to pick me up.

His cold skin didn't stop the fire, only cancel out some of the heat. I stopped screaming as loud as soon as he touched me. I attached myself to him trying to get the cold on me. I still felt the burning all over my body and winced and moaned in the pain but the cold helped me a little.

"cold" I whispered out hoarsely. I think I felt Jasper smile. They took off running, I couldn't think enough to wonder where they are taking me.

**hey thanks for reading guys... anyway review and make me .. any questions? I would be happy to answer them**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

The fire stopped as suddenly as it had started. I sat up looking at everything with my new eyes. I know this room, its his room. I gasped, the hole in my chest ripped at my very being.

I stood up quickly off of the black leather couch that held so many memories and walked quickly out of his room. I stopped and closed the door carefully.

Now I have to live forever with out him, knowing he is out there somewhere but he doesn't want me. I started to cry, tearlessly of course.

The front door opened, I could hear Alice and Jasper talking. The talking stopped only a second after they walked through the door, I guess they heard me.

Jasper and Alice were next to me in a heart beat, Jasper sent out calming waves. Alice scooped me up and sprinted me down to the living room, she held me in her lap murmuring calming words into my ear and stroking my hair.

"Alice" I started, I'm not really sure if I want to know the answer to the question. I sighed, might as well rip off the band aid "where is everyone else?" I asked quietly

"Um, Emmett and Rosalie are somewhere in South Africa, Esme and Carlisle are at our house in London" she paused looking at Jasper "Edward, well we aren't positive where he is, but he will call every now and then." I almost smiled but not quite, Edward must be having fun with his distractions, I grimaced in the memory.

"Why is the family separated?" I wondered.

"the whole family is falling apart Bella, its simply awful" Alice moaned. Why would they be falling apart, I thought that was just me.

"But don't worry, when they find out about this everything will be perfect" Alice continued.

"Wait, do they know about me yet?" I asked quickly. I can't see Edward, I can't see him standing there smiling crookedly at me possibly holding another girl on his arm. The hole in my chest swallowed me, I whimpered quietly.

Jasper calmed the room even more.

"No, not yet, Edward told us all to leave you alone, so just me and Jasper went to you. I had a vision and I needed to see if I could help you. I am planning on calling them all very soon" Alice smiled, a surge of panic swept through my body.

"No" I nearly shouted "they can't know, I don't want to see him. I can't see him, I just cant Alice. Please don't tell them anything, nothing at all please" I begged

"but Bella" Alice started but I stopped her

"Alice I just cant ok, it would be to hard" I breathed. She looked down and nodded slowly, I could see the turmoil behind her eyes.

"I think I need to hunt now" I rasped, the burning in my throat is not pleasant.

"I will take you" Jasper said his calm voice filled every corner of the room. He stood up and motioned me towards the door.

Hunting wasn't that hard, it is mostly just instinct so I didn't really have anything to learn. I never thought blood could taste so good.

I stood up from my seat in the living room and started walking. I couldn't really be sure as to where I am walking. I stopped in front of a door, Edwards's door. I stroked the wood as the invisible tears slid down my cheeks.

The door opened quietly, though I'm sure Alice and Jasper already know where I am. His room looks just like it did when he lived here, a few CD's missing here and there but nothing too out of place.

Edwards scent lingers in the air, I could almost taste it. That was all it took for me to crawl up to the black leather couch and curl up into a ball.

I sat there thinking of Edward, I don't care how much it hurts me. I cant forget him, I wont. An image of Edwards face the day he left me flashed through my mind, his blank onyx eyes stared back at me.

I sobbed quietly, I want to be angry at him for leaving me but I can't. How can I blame him for not loving me? It's me that's boring and plain, I'm only mad at myself and that makes me madder.

I stomped down the stairs, Alice and Jasper sat on the couch with the tv on, but I know they aren't really watching it.

I stopped walking and sniffed the air, something hung in the air. Not very pronounced but its defiantly something, I sniffed again it didn't smell like something to eat really more like an air freshener.

I was still deciding on what the smell is when Alice and Jasper jumped on me and held me down. Instinctively I growled at them.

"What are you doing?" I screeched "Get off of me"

"Bella, I know you don't want to hurt that person" Alice said calmly.

"what are you talking about? I wasn't going to hurt anyone" I stated.

"didn't you smell that person" Jasper wondered.

"well I smelt something but I didn't know it was a person" I answered

"you don't feel thirsty now?" Alice questioned me.

"no I don't now if you don't mind getting off of me would be lovely" I snapped. Both Alice and Jasper smiled and got off of me, I rolled my eyes at them I am in no mood.

"Bella, I know your power" Alice spoke excitedly "you resist human blood!" she smiled and clapped her hands. I smiled at her, I actually like my power I don't really have to worry about becoming a monster now do I. A rush of pain pulsed through me as I thought about being a monster; Edward always called himself a monster. Oh how wrong he is, an angle would be more like it.

"I'm going for a walk" I murmured, Jasper nodded. I stood up and walked slowly to the back door.

The outside air smelled cool and crisp, normally I would have been freezing in my tank top but I'm not very normal anymore am I. I sighed sadly, being in that house in his room.

Its hard, I feel drained I don't know how much longer I can take. I know Alice will eventually call someone, then they will all come running and tell… him. I don't want him knowing, maybe I wont bore him for a couple weeks but then he will start to lose interest. I don't think I could survive him leaving me again.

I cant stay here anymore, I just cant. I don't have to worry about hurting people, so Alice and Jasper wont have to worry about people dieing.

I turned around and started back towards the house, I need to tell Alice and Jasper.

* * *

hey guys I need some help, I have three options as to where Bella is going.

1. Denali family

2. Vultori

3. she will just wander around alone

review and VOTE.. pleasee... you remember the deal : )


	3. Chapter 3

(A.N) hello everyone, the vote went nicely thank you all so much to those of you who voted. First place was wander alone and a very close second was Vultori. I think I might get both in there somehow but then again I might not, you never know.

* * *

I walked slowly back to the house, I'm really not excited to tell Alice and Jasper that I want—no have to leave. As soon as I walked through the door Alice pulled me into the living room and pushed me onto a couch.

"Its ok Bella, I had a vision. We are so sorry, I guess I didn't think about how it would be for you here" Alice said quickly. I smiled lightly at her.

"its ok, I just need to get away" I explained.

"well here" Alice handed me medium sized silk bag filled with keys labeled with cities names and a piece of paper containing a bunch of addresses "It's a copy of the keys to all of our houses, and a list to where all of the houses are" I took them from her hands as she continued.

"You need somewhere to stay and we aren't using any of the houses, and you haven't been to any of them so…" Alice looked from me to Jasper, I sighed and nodded she grinned.

Alice pulled me upstairs and threw an full Louis Vuitton duffle bag at me. I opened it up to find lots of cloths. And a couple wires that looked like they charged something.

"I packed you some cloths for your trip, you cant wear the same cloths forever. Here take this too" Alice handed me a coach purse. I looked inside to find a chocolate cell phone, a GPS system, and a wallet filled with money a fake ID and a credit card.

"Alice this is too much I cant take it all" I whined

"Bella you will take it all and that's final, I programmed all of our numbers into the phone and a couple others I thought you might need. Besides you need all of those things, I wont let you go with out them" Alice huffed and put her hands on her hips. I sighed in defeat and dropped the ring of keys and paper into the purse. Alice smiled at me

"Don't worry about money Bella, we have enough to buy an air plane and gas for everyone in Forks" she smiled at me I just groaned. I grabbed the bag and swung the purse over my shoulder, Alice and I walked down stairs.

"if you don't want to buy a new car you can just take one of ours" Alice stated nonchalantly, I gasped at her.

"I cant take a car! I don't need one, I can run now cant I?" I complained.

"Bella you can not run and ruin all of your cloths and live in the forest. Don't you want to use out houses?" Alice asked. I sighed again, I just cant win today can I.

"I guess I will use one of your cars" I whined and stomped down the stairs to where Jasper stood with a smug expression on his face, I just glared at him.

"Before we go to the garage and pick out your new car, here" Jasper handed me a passport "in case you wish to leave the country" I opened it up to find the same picture (witch I still have no idea how they took with out me knowing) and my new name Isabella M. Stewart.

"Oh and here" Alice handed me a pair of expensive looking sun glasses, I looked at her confused.

"I take it you haven't looked in the mirror yet?" she asked giving me a look. I totally forgot about the change in appearance that comes with becoming a vampire. I sprinted off in the direction of the nearest mirror.

While skidding to a stop in front of the shinny reflective metal I gasped, I'm beautiful. My chocolate brown hair fell in soft waves half way down my back, it looked lush and full. My body has wonderful curves I could have only dreamed about before. All of the scars that tarnished my body before are now gone, replaced with smooth hard pale skin. My lips a pale pink and very full. All of my features are the angular perfection I had come to love. My eyes though very big and pretty are a menacing crimson color; I understand the need for sunglasses now.

I walked back outside to Alice and Jasper, sliding the sunglasses over my eyes on the way out.

"Marveling over your beauty Bella?" Alice called out, I rolled my eyes and jogged over to them. We walked into the garage, I passed most of the cars quickly, looking for a modest one.

Modest cars do not have a place in the Cullen garage. I stopped at a silver BMW that seats two. It most defiantly was not modest; it looked like a spy car but I like it.

"I like this one" I spoke quietly. Alice and Jasper came to my side quickly, they both smiled.

"Rosalie got that a little while ago, she tinkered with it but decided she likes her convertible better. She wont mind if you take it" I glared at her "or if it mysteriously disappears" Alice added quickly, I smiled at her.

Jasper took a key out of his pocket and handed it to me, I looked at it and clipped it to a coach key chain from the purse.

I threw the purse in the passenger seat and the bag in the trunk. Jingling the key I walked over to Alice and Jasper.

"Thank you guys for everything, it means so much to me" I hugged them both.

"Bella, I hope you know I will call you a lot and maybe stop by every once and a while. I love you" Alice mumbled into my chest during our hug.

"Don't worry, we'll keep your secret" Jasper whispered into my ear, I smiled at him.

I sat in the car and moved my sun glasses to the top of my head and glanced at my crimson eyes in the mirror. I wish they were the beautiful topaz Alice and Jasper have. I imagined my eyes topaz instead of red, they changed in front of my eyes much to my surprise.

Alice and Jasper ran to the window, Alice grinning madly.

"so you found your other power?" Alice asked still grinning

"I c-can change my appearance?" I wondered aloud, they both smiled and nodded.

"Well I guess I don't have to worry about sun light" I stated, Alice smiled wider and shook her head.

"You better get going before its too late in the day, why don't you change your appearance so no one knows its you" Alice suggested. I nodded and imagined my hair shorter and black, my pale skin a light tan. My eyes a pale blue and my lips thin, my nose a bit too big. I am still pretty but no longer a stunning beauty.

I twisted the key and the car roared to life. I sped off down the drive way giving one last backwards glance at Alice and Jasper. I took a glance at the dash board it shocked me to find out that I will be needing gas shortly.

I astonished myself by going way above the speeding limit; I am also now an amazing driver apparently. I slid to a smooth stop at the nearest gas station and stepped out of the car to fill the gas.

Once the gas was pumping I thought it would be a good idea to decide where I am going. I pulled out the list and GPS system from my purse. I glanced over the list, I can live anywhere really.

I decided on the house in Park Ridge, a small town outside of New York. I entered the address in the system and put it back in the car. As I walked up to pay for the gas I realized I have to use cash because my face no longer matches my picture on my ID.

I walked up to the counter and the teen age boy working there is Tyler, I had no idea he was working here.

"Um hello, I'm just here paying for my gas" I mumbled in my newly musical voice.

"oh- um hi, is there anything else you would like?" Tyler asked while he rang me up. I handed him the money and walked out calling out a thank you on my way out.

I slid back into the black leather seats, suddenly a little tired I might have to go hunting soon. Keeping up this new me uses up some of my strength, not too much I guess but still a little annoying. I was disrupted from my thoughts by a phone ringing. I checked the screen it said Alice with a lovely picture of her.

"hello" I slid the phone open.

"hello Bella, I just had a vision of you hunting in your nice cloths. If you open the glove compartment you will find some crappy cloths and tennis shoes please use those to hunt" Alice's harmonic voice sounded a little harsh, I laughed quietly and checked the glove compartment.

"I see them, thank you Alice. I appreciate it a lot" I sighed.

"Goodbye Bella, I will talk to you when you get settled in Park Ridge. I'm sure you will like it there" Alice mused. I smiled, of course she would know witch house I would pick.

"Bye Alice" I said and dropped the phone back into my purse. I pulled back out the black silk bag and rummaged through it to find the Park Ridge key. I found it quickly and worked it on to my key chain.

I looked through the contact list on my phone, just for something to do really.

Alice (mobile)

Denail Coven (house)

Carlisle (mobile)

Edward (mobile)

Emmett (mobile)

Esme (mobile)

Jasper (mobile)

Rosalie (mobile)

I groaned, of course she would put Edwards number in there. I guess she just doesn't get that Edward doesn't love me and that wont change. I threw the phone back into my purse and tried to not have a mental break down.

Driving gave me a lot of time to think, I really didn't like that I don't want to think about all of the reasons Edward left, all of the pain I feel because of it. The ripping hole in my chest that's almost as bad as the pain of transformation.

I glanced at the GPS only about 20 miles to go, I should be there with in the hour. What if I don't want to be there that soon. Getting to that house makes everything real, it makes all of this not a dream. It means I really do have to live forever with out my love.

I groaned and slowed down a little bit. Maybe two hours.

* * *

thanks for reading! I love all of your review please tell me what you think of this chapter, I'll update sooner if I get more reviews.. just to let you know. : ) 


	4. Chapter 4

(A.N) there is a link to a picture of Bella's car on my profile, check it out. Thank you so much for all of your reviews they motivate me! (They are pretty much the only reason I hauled my lazy butt to the computer)

* * *

The car ride seemed to go even faster than it had in the past days, even though I was going the actual speed limit. Passing through the town I noticed how small it is, but its nice. I like the town it has a couple of family run stores and other food stores.

The town has about 5,000 people, and it's only an hour or two away from New York City. The GPS system showed I'm only ten miles away from the house; it must be just outside of the town.

I glided into the drive way, or what I assumed to be one. All around the newly paved drive were trees and bushes. It looked to be about a half a mile long, and a forest surrounded the house.

The house is spectacular; it looked more like a castle than a house. It looked to be four stories tall and very elegant. A brick path lead to the oak front door. I stepped out of the car bringing my purse and bag with me. As I got closer I saw brown boxes littered the porch.

"What the?" I mumbled to myself as I walked up to look at the strange boxes. They all are addressed to me, well Bella Stewart but I guess that's me now.

I dropped my bag and dug through my purse for my key chain and shoved it into the door.

I kicked and threw the boxes inside along with my bag. The front room is huge, to the right of the door three couches are positioned around a coffee table. Directly to the left of the door is a closet, then a bathroom, then the door to the basement. Across the room there was an archway that leads to the kitchen/Dinning room.

On the left side of the room a spiral iron staircase stood. I jogged up the stairs and into the game room… well more like game floor.

The whole floor is devoted to recreation. A large TV stood to the right surrounded by giant bean bags and three shelves of DVDS. Two pinball machines stood in the corner, and a fancy music system is positioned next to the door, the speakers mounted on the walls.

Another TV hung on the wall on the other side of the room, but this one is connected to every kind of video game system anyone could possible imagine. With of course shelves and shelves of video games. Very high tech computers stood on desks scattered across the room.

I walked through another door only to be disappointed by another bathroom, though it has a huge bath tub and a massive glass shower. The next door I walked in did not disappoint. I walked into a gigantic library; hundreds of books lined all of the walls. A large couch rested in the center of the room next to a reading light. I smiled, this has quickly become my favorite room.

I walked up the next iron stair case, I found myself in a hall way. Opening the first door I found a bedroom, I'm guessing Carlisle and Esme's. I wonder where I will stay. I pulled my phone from my pocket and quickly dialed Alice's number.

"Hello?" she answered in the middle of the first ring.

"Alice, I'm here" I said.

"Oh that's good, are you wondering where a guest room is? Go to the fourth floor." Alice said, I ran upstairs.

"OK, now walk down the hallway the last door on the right will be perfect for you." Alice finished.

"Great, thank you so much Alice" I answered.

"You got the boxes right?" Alice wondered. I sighed, of course Alice would be behind them.

"Yes, what is in them?" I moaned.

"Oh, just your cloths I knew you wouldn't buy your own using our money so I bought them for you" Alice answered honestly. I groaned

"Oh calm down its just money. Uh-oh Emmett is about to walk in I better go, unless you want to tell them?" Alice asked.

"No way, by Alice I'll talk to you later" I said quickly and slid the phone shut. I carried my things upstairs and dropped them outside the door. The silver handle felt cold in my hand as I opened the door.

My room is amazing, the walls are painted a deep blue and its huge! All over the walls are framed pictures of flowers or trees in the forest, all very well taken of course. Two doors stood open on the far left walls one is a large walk in closet empty of course, except a few extra suitcases. The other door lead to a massive bathroom.

My bed stood up on a platform, the comforter a soft topaz color and very fluffy looking pillows littered the bed. A light wood desk sat in the corner, and on top of it sat a sleek black laptop. A couple feet closer to the door a book case stood, with only a few nick knacks on it.

A large red chair was placed near the bed across from the book case. A night side table the same wood color as the desk was positioned next to the bed. Of course another flat screen tv was mounted on the wall across from my bed.

I love my room, its perfect. I pulled the boxes into my room and unloaded the massive amount of clothes. Alice might have gone a little over the top, well very over the top there are ten boxes here! I am happy that she has done so much for me though, where would I be with out her?

I organized all of my cloths and put everything in its spot. I decided to go take a nice long shower and decide if I want to go to school or get a job and change my age.

The shower was very hot and relaxing, my bathroom doesn't have a toilet, but its not like I need one. The steaming water pounded rhythms on my back. I don't want to go to school, so a job it is.

I think I saw a nice store or two I could apply for a job there, or maybe a job in New York City. I like that idea better; I could easily get a job at a clothing store.

After my shower I got the number for a store and quickly set up an interview, then I decided to just spend the whole day in New York seeing the sights and what not.

All I really have to change about me is my eye color and depending on if it happens to be sunny tomorrow. I decided to go hunting, so I changed into my "hunting cloths" and ran off into the forest.

I was showered and ready in my tan pants and blue v-neck sweater with my black flats on and speeding down the road by 8:30 in the morning. My meeting is at 9:30 for Ralph Lauren, with my driving I should make it in plenty of time.

I got there at 9:15 and was parked by 9:20. Passing by humans stared at me, it was very awkward, for me at least. A man walking down the street whistled, I had a flash back to the second time Ed-he saved my life in Port Angles.

I shuddered and frowned, now he isn't here to save me not that I would need saving anymore.

I shook my head trying to shake away my sadness and get in a happier mood for my interview. As I walked up to a woman I assumed was the manager, she glanced at me and her eyes widened. I wish I had changed my appearance other than my now brow eyes.

I took a deep breath, all of these humans smell good but not really in an edible way more like air freshener.

"Hello, My name is Bella Sw-Stewart" I corrected myself quickly.

"O-oh hey, I'm Annie the manager. I'll take you too the meeting" she stuttered, blood flushed to her cheeks in embarrassment. I could see the vein in her neck pulsing with blood. It made my throat burn slightly with thirst.

"Thank you, that would be lovely" I told her nicely. She lead me to the elevator and punched in number 6.

"Ok you will be meeting Suzan, she likes polite people and don't say "like" or "um" she hates girls who do that" Annie told me in the elevator

"Ok, thank you Annie" I said to her before I stepped out of the elevator. A pretty woman with long thick black hair and striking blue eyes came up to me as soon as I stepped out of the elevator.

"Bella right?" the woman asked, she looked a little frazzled.

"yes" I answered

"Ok, follow me I'll take you to see Suzan now, by the way my name is Julia I'm her assistant" Julian spoke quickly and she walked down the hallway quickly. Her heels clicked loudly down the hall. I followed quickly after.

Julia stopped at a desk an picked up a phone

"Suzan, Bella is here to see you" she said into the phone, "go in now" she whispered to me. I nodded and walked through the milky white glass double doors.

A woman sat behind a cherry oak desk. She looked to be about 40, he hair a light brown and stick straight. I assumed she is Suzan. A couple wrinkles scattered across her face, but over all she looks very good.

"Hello, you must be Suzan, my name is Bella Stewart" I said. Suzan looked me over and nodded approvingly.

"Hello Bella, take a seat" she motioned to one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Why do you want this job? It doesn't seem you need the money" Suzan looked over my expensive outfit once more. I looked down.

"I want my own money, not my parents. I would like have at least some of my own money" I answered almost honestly, I didn't think she would understand why a friend is giving me so much money.

"That's very noble of you" she mused.

"Thank you" I mumbled looking down.

"Bella, what do you know about fashion?" Suzan asked.

"I don't know all that much, but I catch on quickly and I am a very good sales person" I spoke clearly and confidently. I might not really be confident, Suzan happens to be very intimidating but I can always fake it.

"I would hope so considering you are applying for a job as a sales woman" Suzan pondered.

"Bella I see you live a little ways out of the city, will you be able to make it here by 8 when we open?" Suzan asked.

"Yes, I am positive I will be able to make it here on time." I answered; I could leave by 7:30 and still make it. I smiled at her, she didn't smile back.

"Well Bella I think I have everything I need, I will be calling you shortly to tell you if you got the job" Suzan stood up and shook my hand, and I walked out.

Annie was by the elevator when I got off on the ground floor.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"I think it went well, she said she would call me to tell me if I get the job" I said

"She didn't kick you out or yell at you did she?" Annie asked worriedly. I smiled at her.

"No, does she do that often?" I asked laughing lightly to myself.

"You would be surprised" Annie muttered darkly.

"Well I guess I will see you if I get the job, I'm off to explore the city" I spoke lightly. Annie smiled and waved goodbye as I walked out the doors.

* * *

thank you guys for reading! Review guys! If you review then I will write more (Edward will be comming in a chapter or two) .. tell me what you think, I love to hear what you guys think!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, thank you so much to those of you who reviewed. Sorry if the last chapter was boring it was a filler. Hope you like this chapter

* * *

I spent most of my day in central park sitting on a bench, but I soon wanted to be alone and away from the lusting stares of men. I drove slowly enjoying the silence in the car, I cant seem to bring myself to listen to music anymore. It hurts too much.

As I was gliding down my driveway I heard the phone ringing from inside. I quickly ran inside and snached the phone off the coffee table in the living room.

"Hello?" I answered calmly, not needing to catch my breath.

"hello Bella? This is Annie from Ralph Lauren"

"Oh, hi Annie how are you?" I asked presently

"I'm great thanks Bella, I'm calling about the job. I talked to Suzan, and she loved you! You got the job!" Annie exclaimed, I smiled more at her excitement than my own pleasure.

"That's great, when do I start?" I asked

"Tomorrow, your hours are 9am to 6pm and you work Monday through Friday. If there is a problem then just call"

"Alright thank you, it sounds perfect" I answered, we said our goodbyes and hung up. I decided to explore the house.

I found a washer and dryer on the third floor, that's very helpful. I only really found everyone's bedrooms. Alice's room still exploded with her personality, and most of the rooms looked similar to the rooms in Forks.

I made my way up to the fourth floor and looked in the first door to find a large open room. It looked to be an art room of some sort, a blank canvas sat on an easel next to a side table of painting supplies. A camera and other equipment, along with a computer the door across the room was labeled "dark room".

I just quickly glanced over all of that when I saw what sat in the corner. A black sleek grand piano, Edward's obviously. Before I knew what I was doing I started to walk slowly over to the piano.

I sat down on the bench slowly and slid my fingers over the bone white glossy keys. I gently pushed down on a key, hearing the note play out was all it took. I collapsed into sobs, the pain ripped through my chest. I wrapped my arms around myself trying in a hopeless attempt to hold myself together.

* * *

One Year Later.

I parked and rushed out of the parking garage, my heels clicking on the cement ground as I made my way to the elevator. I checked my watch 8:55, I have time. I groaned loudly, I hate my job.

I have to be nice to spoiled rotten teens and egotistical adults. They all think just because they have money means they are better than everyone, I hate it. Sometimes I wish I could scream and throw them into a wall, but that would be bad. I smoothed out my brown knee length skirt and deep purple top and stepped out of the elevator.

"Hey Bella," Annie called out to me and checked her watch "Just in time, like always" I smiled at her and clipped my name tag to my shirt.

"I try not to spend anymore time here than I have to" I answered rolling my eyes she just laughed. I am the closest to Annie here; she is working her way through collage.

"I'll go open up" I said and walked to the door unlocking it.

I was putting away sweaters when a young girl tapped my shoulder I turned around and smiled at her. She looked to be around my age, blond thick hair and very tan and overall a pretty girl.

"hello, can I help you with anything?" I asked politely, she looked at me intently

"You drive the silver BMW right?" she asked, I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"yes, why?" I asked wearily, did she hit it or something?

"Why do you work _here_? That car cost's money and if you have money why do you work?" what a snobby little brat.

"well honey, I work because I don't want to live off of my parents money. I would like to be able to support myself you know actually do something with my life." I told her and turned around and walked away.

The rest of the morning was uneventful. Suzan decided to come down today and watch us work, she does that sometimes. I concentrated on putting skirts in the right places I heard the door open but I couldn't be bothered enough to turn and see who walked in.

"Excuse me do you have this in a size 1?" a musical voice behind me said, I sniffed the air. It's a vampire, but I don't recognize the smell.

I turned around to see a smiling vampire, she had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and thank god golden eyes. In her slender pale hands she held a pair of pants.

"Did you check the rack?" I asked politely. She chuckled softly

"I guess some humans don't do that" she spoke under her breath so only I could hear here, I grimaced.

"they aren't the brightest. My name is Bella" I held out my hand for her to shake she took it.

"Tanya"

"Are you by chance from Denali?" I asked trying to keep my breathing regular, she knows the Cullens.

"Why yes, me and a couple of others are here. Why do you ask?" she does know them, I clenched my jaw and smiled. I hate that thinking about him does this to me.

"I have heard of you before, I only have heard of two covens that feed from animals" I answered, people have heard of them so I didn't think it sounded too fake

"Yes its my coven and a family called the Cullen's" I fought the wince that would expose me for the liar I am. "May I ask why do you drink from animals?"

"Humans don't really smell appetizing to me" I answered honestly.

"Really?" she wondered, I smiled.

"Well when I was new it was a little difficult to be around to them because I could see the veins and when they blush that was a little difficult"

"so do they smell good at all?" Tanya questioned.

"Well yes they smell nice, but not anything I would want to eat" I told her

"So you just don't want to eat them?" she asked again, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Do you want to chew on a scented candle? Or spray air freshener down your throat?" I asked her sarcastically, Tanya just smirked at me.

"Where are you staying?" she asked changing the topic.

"At a house" What if she knows the Cullen's house and tell's them I am staying in it. Maybe she will just let it drop.

"Where is your house?" no such luck, I sighed.

"In Park Ridge" Tanya raised her eyebrows, I looked away.

"Do you know the Cullen's?" Tanya asked, what the heck can I say. If I say no and she wants to come over to my house well she would obviously know I'm lying. If I say yes she might tell them.

"I know Alice and Jasper, they found me" I told her biting my lip.

"Why don't you and who ever come over after I end my shift and we can talk at the house" I asked her carefully.

She smiled and nodded and handed me her cell phone number and walked out of the store. I practically counted down the seconds until I could leave, I am so nervous.

In the car I pulled out my phone and added Tanya's number. I sped home as fast as the car would allow, witch is pretty fast. I called Alice on the way home and told her what I told Tanya, she agreed to go with it if Tanya asked her.

I pulled the car into the garage and jogged into the house, I flopped onto the couch and called Tanya.

"Hello Bella" she answered, I heard murmurs of people talking in the back ground.

"Tanya"

"Do you mind if I bring a few people over?" she asked

"No its fine, I assume you know where I live?" I questioned.

"Yes I believe I do" she mused. "we will be there in like twenty minuets."

"Well then I will see you soon" I said and hung up. I decided to go upstairs. I got up to the fourth floor but instead of going into my room I walked into the room next to mine, Edward's.

I found out that is his room a couple of months ago, its different but the same. I can still faintly smell him and sometimes I just lay down on the olive green couch. I sat down for what seemed like a moment but apparently it had been ten minuets. Tanya should be getting here soon, I jogged down stairs to sit on the couch and wait for them.

A knock on the door made me suddenly very nervous. I stood up and opened the door, I was surprised to see how many people stood at the door step my eyes widened. Tanya walked in first followed by three other women and on man. I was about to close the door but someone held the door open.

"sorry" I mumbled and pulled the door open wider to see Emmett and Rosalie. I gasped and staggered back a couple of steps. Both of their faces looked completely shocked, as I'm sure did mine.

"Bella, is that you?" Emmett asked quietly and he walked forward a couple of steps. I nodded meekly, and started sobbing partly because I am so happy to see them but also because they left.

Emmett scooped me up off the ground and wrapped me in a big bear hug. I kept crying, I couldn't seem to stop maybe because I have been bottling it up for so long.

Once Emmett let me down, I slowly walked over to Rosalie I know it sounds crazy but I kind of missed her too. I looked hesitantly up at her, she looked at me and threw her arms around me I pulled her into a tight hug it was a very quick hug but still a hug.

After I was done hugging I walked over to the couch and sat down in a single chair, still shaking lightly from my ever persistent sobs.

"Um, Bella I thought you only knew Alice and Jasper because they found you when you were changed?" Tanya asked. I laughed a little bit and looked up at her.

"I lied" Emmett and Rosalie looked very confused.

"what?" Emmett asked. Tanya explained about how we meet and I lied to her I had managed to calm down by the time she finished. Then I had to explain how Alice and Jasper found me.

"we were staying at the house in Forks but, I just couldn't stay there, and I wanted to be alone. Alice got me a lot of cloths and gave me some things and let me borrow one of your houses" I finished quietly.

"So how did you guys meet?" one of the other girls asked, and of course that make me start cry again.

"This is Bella Swan" Rosalie said as I forced myself to be quiet.

"You mean the human one?" Tanya almost yelled, I nodded taking deep breaths. They all seemed to know all about me.

"I can't wait to tell everyone!" Emmett nearly yelled. "They will be so excited"

"NO" I yelled "please, don't" I nearly begged.

"Why?" Emmett asked

"I don't want him to know" I paused "it would be too hard" I mumbled taking deep breaths again.

"But Bella then it could all be like it was" Emmett said, I smiled sadly at him. It can't be like it was because Edward doesn't feel that way about me.

"I don't think it would be Emmett, sorry" I mumbled looking down

"Don't tell me you don't want him anymore" Rosalie lashed out at me, I winced at her choice of words.

"its not that I don't want him… he doesn't want me" the words seemed strangled as they left my mouth.

"Why do you think that?" Tanya asked me.

"That's what he t-told me" I curled up into a ball wrapping my arms around my body

"WHAT?! I am going to murder him" Emmett growled. "Bella, he loves you I know it, Edward is absolutely miserable with out you"

I stood up and shook my head

"Please, just don't tell h-"suddenly my phone rang, I picked up my purse and rummage through it for my phone. I glanced at the screen, Alice.

"Alice" I sighed.

"Bella, I'm guessing they are all already there" Alice asked.

"Yes and a little warning would have been nice" I said in a monotone.

"But if I had warned you than you would have left" Alice stated, I didn't answerer "Don't worry it will all work out in the end, Jasper and I are coming down there now. Should be there soon" I didn't answer I just hung up and looked back at everyone.

"I'm going up to my room, if anyone needs me" I kept my face blank and walked slowly up the stairs. I lay down on my bed trying to think about anything but him, about the hole ripping me apart from the inside out.

I could hear them talking down stairs.

"we have to" a girl was saying, then another girl interrupted "No we cant did you see her?" I stood up and walked into the room with the piano. My fingers slid lightly over the sleek black piano as I sat down on the bench.

I crossed my legs and ran my fingers along the smooth keys remembering the first time he played me his music. I don't know how long I sat there not moving but the next thing I knew Emmett was pulling me up and bringing me down stairs.

I let him pull me numbly, I wasn't completely aware of what's going on but I don't think I want to be. My phone rang in my pocket.

"Yes" my voice sounded hollow even to my own ears.

"Bella, where are you? You have work remember? Suzan is not happy, you better get here quick!" Annie whispered harshly into the phone.

"I'm sorry Annie but will you tell Suzan I'm not feeling well so I won't be able to come in" I asked

"Oh well ok I'll tell her but she wont be happy. Fell better Bella" Annie told me, I mumbled a thank you and hung up placing my phone on the table.

"Bella Alice and Jasper will be coming soon" Tanya said gently I nodded still staring at nothing in particular. I heard a car coming down the drive, it must be Alice and Jasper. I heard them walking down the path, up to the door.

Everyone else stood in the living room waiting for them. I heard the door open but I couldn't bring myself to turn around, I know the look of pity I will get when I turn around and I don't want it.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys... Not as many of you guys have been reviewing it makes me sad : ( so I decided that I want 55 reviews before I post the next chapter. Maybe less if your reviews are really good lol :)

peace out

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all so much for your reviews!!! Last I checked I have 66!! 11 more than I asked for, WOAH!!! I didn't know I had that many, I haven't been getting any emails stupid site wont email me. Well I'm only writing because of how many reviews I got : ) hope you like this chapter.. I do.. but then agian I wrote it

* * *

I sat in the chair trying not to drown in my self pity, and also not look at anyone. A calm feeling spread through me, I welcomed it. 

"Bella" Alice said carefully, I looked at her carefully. She pulled me up into a hug, I just kind of stood there trying to get my numbness back.

"Please let us tell him" Alice begged letting me go.

I shook my head.

"Maybe you guys can just start out as friends or something?" Alice begged.

"how could I be just friends with him? I cant even think about him with out having a mental breakdown. Being just friends with the love of your life is like having a your dog die and someone telling you, you can still keep it if you want" I hissed, venom saturated my harsh words. It looked like Alice was going to argue but she froze and a blank stare took over her face. A vision, I'm guessing.

"What did you see?" it took me a moment to realize the empty voice that spoke is mine. A slow grin spread across her face.

"Nothing" she sang, still beaming. I just looked away. I grabbed my cell phone off the table and shoved it into my pocket.

"I'm going for a walk, call me if you need anything" I said blankly. Once I got outside I kicked off my shoes and started running, to no where in particular I just needed to run. I ran silently through the forest leaping over fallen trees and I let the pain take me away.

I stopped running and sunk down crying on the forest floor, pounding at the ground. Why me? what did I do to deserve any of this? Its not fair, he should love me. No I cant think that, I know someone like him could never someone like me. I'm nothing compared to him and I know it.

If he comes here and sees me a wreck he is going to feel guilty and compromise his own happiness to stay with me. The selfish part of me screamed out to let him stay something is better than nothing.

I cant do that to him, I would rather have him happy than me. His happiness is worth more than mine. I was interrupted from my thoughts by my generic ring tone. I couldn't be bothered enough to look away from the bush I was concentration on to check who it was, probably Alice. I slid open the phone and brought it to my ear taking a deep breath.

"Yes" I tried to keep my voice light, but it still seemed to come out hollow and strangled. I waited for an answer, but none came. I looked at the screen of the phone and cried out. Edward.

I roared, I hate this, I hate myself. Why cant I be stronger? I stood up to go back to the house and murder Alice.

I burst through the door, almost tearing it off the hinges.

"Alice!" I growled. "What is wrong with you?" I gave her the meanest glare I could imagine, Jasper stepped closer to her. A calming sensation threatened to overwhelm me, I grunted and fought it off.

"Don't you dare mess with my emotions Jasper!" I screamed out. The calm disappeared instantly.

"Alice, why?" I asked quietly.

"Bella please it will all work out I know I've seen it. He loves you I know he does." Alice explained.

"No, Alice you are wrong." I said quietly. How could he love me, if he loved me he would be here. I ran upstairs to my room and pulled out all of the suitcases I could find.

I started throwing all of my cloths in the bags, and all of the books I loved. I have to get out of here and away from all of them. He won't come here though, will he? Why would he, just to rub it in my face that I mean nothing to him anymore. I angrily shoved things into my bags.

I resisted the urge to scream and tear my hair out, or cry and break things. It wont solve anything. I concentrated on what books I wanted to take, trying in a hopeless attempt to think about anything but him. I didn't work.

I ended up just sitting on the floor in my room and sobbing and trying to stop the gut wrenching pain in my chest. I need to leave before he gets here, if he is coming that is, which I don't think he is.

I hauled my four bags out side of my room and downstairs.

"I'm leaving, sorry but its for the best" I said quickly moving to the door but Emmett grabbed my hand.

"Bella please don't go. We cant lose you again" Emmett begged "You don't know what the family was like with out you"

"I'm sorry I just cant... " I looked away from his pleading eyes.

"Bella, don't leave please" Alice cried. I tried to stay strong but their pleas weakened my resolve. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths and shook my head.

"No I have to leave. Please just don't come looking for me." I said trying to keep my voice even. I reached towards the door knob but my hand paused, before I could regain my composure the door burst open.

Edward stood in the door way his beautiful face twisted in agony, his bronze hair as messy as ever. His cloths looked dingy and dirty. I gasped dropped my bags and staggered back.

"Bella" he whispered. I moaned, his voice is even more wonderful than I could have imagined. I turned away and tried to run out the back door, but something grabbed my wrist. I turned to see Edward with a tortured expression on his angles face.

"Don't leave" he begged for a reason I could not imagine.

"you did" I hissed at him, he winced but didn't let go of my wrist.

"Bella please I need you" I turned to face him, his words angered me. He needs me? What the hell is that?

"Well I've got nothing left to give." I growled at him.

"I'm so sorry, I am so stupid but Bella please you have to believe me I love you" Edward pleaded. I let out a sob and looked away from his face.

"liar" I accused.

"Bella I have only ever lied to you once, I lied when I told you I didn't want you" I shook my head, I cant believe him. How can he love me? I'm only me, nothing exciting or overly beautiful.

"Why can you believe the lie so easily but not the truth?" he continued

"It never made sense for you to love me" I mumbled.

"Bella I love you more than anything in the world, I was miserable without you"

"You were miserable? Edward at least you knew I always loved you. I had to face the idea that I have to live forever without you, and I knew you will live for forever not wanting me" I screamed at him, I looked into his eyes it looked like someone was burning him. It nearly killed me to see him hurting, I love him so much it hurts.

"Bella if you don't want me here than I will go, but look me straight in the eyes and tell me you want me to go" Edward said looking at me, he didn't look very hopeful. Maybe he doesn't want to stay, he just doesn't want it to be his fault.

I looked at him and didn't say anything, he took it as go.

"If that's what you want" his voice sounded broken. I watched as the love of my life turned around and walked slowly out the still open door. I started sobbing. Before I knew what was happening my legs started moving.

"Edward" I moaned. The front lawn was empty, he is gone again. I collapsed on the lawn sobbing.

"Please come back, I'm sorry. Please" I called out to the forest. I could feel the family staring at me from the doorway. I cried and gripped the grass.

"I didn't mean it, any of it please" I begged into the nothingness. I couldn't see him. I curled up into a ball and covered my face, I don't want to see the empty forest anymore.

I made him leave again, what the hell is wrong with me? I could have welcomed him with open arms and he would have stayed longer. Maybe not forever but longer than this.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Come back, I love you too" I pleaded in a useless attempt to get my love back.

"Bella" he said softly a trace of pain. My head shot up and I saw him standing on the edge of the forest.

* * *

The more reviews I get the faster I write! R E V I E W... pretty please. and thank you a thousand times to all of you who did review it means so much to me! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people!.. hope you like the chapter.. I'm a little unsure about it but I feel the need to post it because of all of your wonderful reviews!!

* * *

Edward stood in all his glory at the edge of the forest. I was running before I stood up. I sprinted at him as fast as my legs would carry me. I threw myself into his arms. He didn't react at first as I threw my arms around him and held him to me. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it any of it. Please don't leave, please" I cried into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held my, I my cries were muffled by his shirt.

He stepped away from me a little bit, I whimpered but stepped back. He doesn't forgive me, I knew I was too mean. I bit my lip and looked down at the ground, trying to stop crying.

Edwards hand tilted my chin up so I had to look into his face.

"I didn't mean it I swear, I'm so sorry" my bottom lip quivered.

"I love you and nothing you say could change that, I wont ever leave again. Unless that is you want me too" Edward mumbled. Edward stepped closer to me, almost touching but not quite.

He leaned in keeping eye contact. I inhaled his sweet scent, it hadn't change from when I was human. Edward leaned In and pressed his lips to mine, they no longer felt so icy and hard.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, I could feel Edward smile. He moved his hands to my hips and pulled me closer to him. The kiss was like nothing I ever felt before, it was amazing.

Ruining the moment Emmett whistled, I broke away from Edward to glare at Emmett. Turns out everyone had filed out onto the lawn and was watching us. I looked down in embarrassment.

"I told you it would work out didn't I Bella?" Alice gloated. I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

"Yeah I guess you did" I told her. Edward smiled at me and pulled me over to them. I looked up into Edwards's perfect face, will he really stay? Am I enough to keep him here?

We all walked into the house, only to find my bags still laying on the living room floor.

"You don't still want to leave do you?" Edward murmured in my ear, I smiled and turned around to face him.

"no I think I'll stay" I mused looking around the living room. Everyone had entered the living room at that point. I picked up my bags but Edward took them from me.

"We will be taking Bella's bags back upstairs now, she will be staying. Someone might want to call Carlisle and Esme, I'm sure they will want to see Bella" Edward said with authority, then he turned to smile crookedly at me I grinned at him.

I don't remember the last time I have been this happy. Edward lead me upstairs and right to my room.

"How did y-" before I could finish Edward answered

"Alice" I smiled, of course.

"now do you want to put away your cloths or should I?" Edward asked dropping my bags and turning to smile at me.

"I will" I stood up and emptied out all of the bags on the floor, and quickly put everything away. Vampire speed is very helpful at times.

"Bella, I missed you so much" Edward muttered from his spot on my bed. I turned to look at him, he wore a sad smile.

"I missed you too, it was horrible living with out you" I said walking over to him. Edward frowned and pulled me into his lap.

"I'm so sorry I left, I was just trying to give you a normal human life. It would have worked with anyone other than you, only you could be worse off when the vampires left town" Edward held me closer, I snuggled into his chest avoiding his eyes.

A part of me still doesn't really believe that he is staying; maybe he loves me, now. But what about when he gets bored, or if we fight will he want to stay and work it out. Or maybe he won't think it's worth it, maybe he won't think I'm worth it.

I hugged closer to him; I just won't fight with him.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked trying to change the topic of my thoughts.

"When I left again, you kept saying sorry. I didn't understand why." I sighed, so much for change of topic.

"Because I was really mad at you, and I-I thought you left again because I yelled or maybe because… never mind" I said before I could tell him the other reason.

"Bella, what, tell me" Edward pleaded. I shook my head. "I guess we are going to have to do this the hard way" Edward sighed, I raised my eye brows. Edward moved me to face him, he looked into my eyes leaned forward and started kissing my along my jaw.

"Bella. Please. Tell. Me." Edward murmured between kisses. I almost lost my train of thought, key word almost. I pushed him back and gasped.

"Edward Cullen did you just try and dazzle me?" I asked pretending to be appalled.

"that depends, did it work?" Edward asked innocently. I shook my head, but grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to me. I kissed him softly, he pulled me closer to him.

The kiss started off the same as all of the others, but we quickly passed all of the boundary's he had when I was human. The kiss grew more urgent, Edward pulled me closer and I tangled my fingers in his hair.

Edward laid me out on the bed never breaking our kiss,

"I love you" he moaned, I smiled.

"I love" I paused kissing his neck "you too" Edward smiled and brushed a stray hair from my face. He leaned down to kiss me again but once again the moment was ruined, not by Emmett this time but my cell phone alarm.

I have work, I groaned pulling out my phone shutting of the alarm. I sat up Edward looked at me confused.

"I have to go to work" I explained. He looked at me confused.

"you work?" He asked I smiled.

"yes, I couldn't use all of your guys money. I got a job at Ralph Lauren" I said getting up and walking over to my closet. I stepped inside and closed the door, picking out a black pair of pinstripe pants with a light blue lose fitting top. I slipped on a pair of heels, being graceful has given Alice reason to buy me many pairs of heels, and me no excuse not to wear them. I slipped back out of the closet.

"You don't have to work Bella" Edward told me.

"I know, but I want to have some of my own money" I answered. "You know you can come with me with me if you want, I'm sure Alice will want to go shopping maybe Rosalie too." I looked at him trying not to get my hopes up too much, he probably doesn't want to come.

"I would love too" I smiled and hugged him. I pulled him down the stairs with me.

"Bella shopping sounds great, all of us girls are going. Oh and Carlisle and Esme should be here by tonight" Alice said grinning. I smiled and yanked my purse off of the coffee table before running out to the garage. I stepped into the drivers seat of the car and rolled down the window.

"Well are you coming?" I asked Edward,

"I wanted to drive" he mumbled, but got in the passengers seat. I sped off down the street

"Oh Bella don't think I've forgotten you didn't tell me what you were going to say" Edward casually stated. I silently cursed, of course he wouldn't forget.

"I don't want to tell you" I mumbled.

"but you will" Edward grinned at me, I frowned at stared at the road.

"I don't remember what you are talking about" I lied quickly at a last attempt to get Edward to just forget it.

"Bella, you were telling my why you said sorry" Edward explained pleasantly. I groaned.

"I was saying sorry because... I was scared" I mumbled avoiding looking at him.

"Scared of what?" Edward questioned quietly.

"Scared that if I yelled at you or fought with you, maybe you leave because I'm not worth all the effort" I shifted my hair so it covered my face. Edward's hands brushed across my cheek bones moving my hair behind my ear.

"Isabella you will always be worth everything to me, I would do anything in the world for you. I would die for you, I would kill for you" Edward murmured sadly, I concentrated on the road.

"You don't believe me do you?" I could hear the pain etched in his voice.

"I want to, I really do. I just can convince myself that you won't leave again"

"Bella isn't there anything I can do to convince you?" he asked,

"stay" I answered.

"always" his velvet voice floated through the car mixing with the gentle hum of the engine.

* * *

Hey guys thank you so much for all of your reviews! I cant believe how many I got! Yay!!!! Don't forget to REVIEW!... please tell me what you think of the chapter :) 


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for all of the reviews!! I tried to make this chapter longer, I think its pretty long but thats just me. It's probaly longer to write than read hehe...

* * *

Edward and I got out of the car slowly, he turned his beautiful topaz eyes to me.

"You wait here for all the girls while I go inside and open up" I told him walking towards the door.

"Bella" Edward called out to me as I started to walk away. I turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"I love you" He murmured in my ear, I looked up at him and smiled. He looked down at me and pulled me into a hug. A sigh escaped me as I wrapped my arms around him holding him tightly.

I pulled away and jogged to the door, Annie was waiting for me there.

"Hey Bella, feeling better?" she asked nicely.

"Yes much better thanks" Annie walked away and unlocked the door, and in walked Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Tanya, Kate, and Irina. I walked over to them where Annie just stood dumb struck by the massive amount of their beauty.

"Hello, may I help you with anything today?" I asked smiling, Edward grinned at me.

"Hey, Bella we all just happened to be in the neighborhood so we decided to get a little shopping done" Alice said waving her hand dismissively. I laughed a little bit then turned to Annie.

"Annie these are my friends Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Kate, Tanya and Irina" I motioned to each of them, all but Rosalie smiled at her.

"hi" Annie mumbled nervously , I wonder if this is how I acted when I was human and surrounded with inhumanly beautiful people.

"Well we are going to look around the store for a bit" Alice's musical voice seemed to shock Annie even further.

"Good luck with that" I called out to the girls as they walked away. Edward followed as I walked over to the racks and started organizing things by size. Edward and I chatted lightly about nothing important really, mostly about my job and why I feel the need to have one.

"Well Edward, it beats going to school don't you think?" I questioned him, I know this beats school. Edward just groaned, I had a smug smile on.

"I could think of a few things this doesn't beat" Edward mumbled, I laughed quietly.

"I never said it was the best thing in the world or anything, it just beats school" Edward was about to protest when his cell phone rang.

"Its Emmett" he said before answering it, he started walking away a little bit I'm not sure why its not like I cant hear him. I could only hear his side of the conversation.

"I'm not sure who would win in a fight Emmett" Edward sighed obviously annoyed.

"I don't know Emmett you might want to ask Alice" He groaned.

"no I wont go get her for you" Edwards voice held obvious boredom

"Fine" Edward snapped, he started to stop towards Alice. I laughed quietly. I was so absorbed in the phone conversation I didn't notice Annie come up behind me until she was only a few feet away.

"hello Annie" I said not turning around

"Hey Bella, how do you know those people?" she asked quietly.

"Oh well I dated Edward so I met Alice and Rosalie they are his sisters. Tanya, Kate, and Irina are friends of theirs" I answered.

"Are you still dating Edward?" Annie asked, somehow I think she was hoping I would say no.

"Well we broke up because in high school because he had to move, but now he's back so I guess" I tried to sum up our very complicated relationship quickly.

"Oh well he is very handsome, does he have any brothers?" Annie asked laughing a little, I could tell though she was only half joking.

"Yea he has two brothers, but they are dating Alice and Rosalie. All of the kids are adopted," I explained, Annie's smile fell a little bit.

"Um Bella, do you know that girl?" Annie asked, I turned to where she was looking to see that pretty blonde girl from a couple days ago, she was of course trying to flirt with Edward. Edward looked very uncomfortable; his beautiful face looked hard and cold.

"I didn't catch your name" blond girl asked in a voice I could only assume she though was sexy.

"Edward" he replied curtly.

"My name is Melissa" she used that same voice again holding out her hand for him to shake, he didn't.

"What are you doing here?" Melissa asked

"I'm keeping my girlfriend company" he answered stressing the word girlfriend. I smiled and started walking over to them.

"girlfriend?" Melissa asked skeptically.

"Yes" he said looking towards me, I smiled and looked down. Once I got to them Edward's arm snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him, I smiled and leaned into his chest.

"hello" I smiled smugly at her, she frowned and looked back at Edward flashing a smile.

"So Edward, I know of a very cool club I would be happy to show you it sometime" Melissa smiled, I had to restrain a growl.

"I don't go to clubs" Edward answered never taking his eyes off of me.

"Dinner is fine too" Melissa asked hopefully.

"I'm busy" Edward snapped, she looked taken aback that he would say no.

"For the rest of your life?" she narrowed her eyes, Edward finally turned to face her.

"Hopefully" his musical voice sounded dull and bored. Melissa stomped off in the direction of the exit, I smiled at him.

The rest of the day was fairly boring, a couple more women stared at Edward but he stayed by my side the rest of the morning.

"I have an hour for lunch, would you like to go somewhere?" I asked Edward

"Yes lets walk around the city" Edward suggested I just nodded.

"I'm going out for lunch Annie, I'll be back in an hour" I called out to her as I pulled Edward out of the door.

Edward seemed to know his way better around the city than I did, I suppose he has been her more times than me.

"Does your family have a schedule, like is there an order of in witch houses you live in?" I asked curiously, I've always wondered about that.

"No, not really its pretty much where ever one of us wants to go if we haven't been there in a while" Edward spoke causally looking around the tall buildings surrounding us.

I looked around us and noticed Central Park should be coming up soon, I suddenly realized I have no idea where we are going. Edward looks like he knows but for all I know he could be faking it.

"Where are we going?" I asked him squeezing his hand softly.

"You'll see" Edward grinned down at me and by breath caught in my throat, its still hard to believe he's really mine. I was almost to caught up in Edwards god like beauty to notice he pulled me into a small quaint store just outside the park.

I glanced around to see kits everywhere, all kinds of them big, small, tall, short, wide, thin, anything you could possibly imagine. I smiled and Edward lead me over to a very sweet looking old man.

"Hello sir, we would like to buy a kite to fly today" Edward told the man.

"Well then you've come to the right place, we have a couple kites" The man said smiling and motioning to the many kits strewn about the store. I looked at the man, he was very tan and wrinkly it reminded me of old leather. His snow white hair stood out even more against his tan completion. What surprised me the most was his shockingly brilliant blue eyes, they were so full of life and happy.

I smiled just looking at him.

"what kind of kite do ya want?" he asked moving over to a selection.

"Bella why don't you go pick out the one you want, anyone you like I will buy" Edward told me pushing me towards the store, I almost groaned I don't want to buy it. Edward can pick it out I trust his taste.

After what seemed like a year I settled on a kite. It was in the traditional diamond shape, but it was pretty bit. The kite was a solid black with colored butterflies painted on it.

The tail though is the best part, its very long and has bows on it of course. The bows are positioned from darkest to lightest, there is not a color missing from that rainbow tail it has everything.

"I like this one" I mumbled quietly to Edward, he chuckled and took the kite from my arms.

"Very good choice" the man mused happily, "Its one of my favorites too, I'm happy to see it go to such nice kids" I smiled and looked down.

"Thank you" I said quietly, to my surprise he laughed a little. Edward lead me to an space empty from trees and handed me the spool of string for the kite. He walked away holding the kite. Once he got a good length away he turned to face me.

"Start running Bella" Edward called, I smiled and kicked off my shoes and started jogging backwards. The kite soared in the air, the tail whipped around the sky like a ribbon floating in breeze. As I pulled the kite higher into the sky Edward trotted to my side.

"Why you're a nautral Bella" Edward reflected looking at the cloudy grey sky.

"Well you know me and kites go way back" I turned to him and smiled, he grinned at me and pulled my body closer to his.

"Edward if you make me crash this kite I will be so mad at you" I warned him, he chuckled softly.

"I will not let anything happen to the kite" Edward promised.

"Good" I tilted my head higher; Edward kissed the top of my head.

I wish we could have stayed longer but I only have an hour for lunch, Edward promised to take me back there sometime though. I must say we got a few strange looks walking into Ralph Lauren holding a kite.

"Um Bella, why do you have a kite?" Annie asked when I walked in.

"Oh well Edward and I went to the park and flew the kite" I explained.

"But where did you get the kite in the first place?" Annie wondered aloud.

"a store near the park, a very nice old man owns it." I told her smiling.

"I'll take this and go put it in the car" Edward swiftly removed the kite from my hands and the keys out of my purse.

"Alright" I answered, a little relieved. To be honest I had no idea where I would put a kite in Ralph Lauren.

The afternoon when much smoother than the morning, I only had to swoop and save Edward from snobby princesses a couple of times. I did get the pleasure of ringing up the girls, wow they had a lot of stuff. Alice tried to sneak a couple of things for me in there, I of course saw them and tried to take them out but she would have none of it.

I let Edward drive home, I figured he deserved it he did after all come with me to work.

"What do you think Carlisle and Esme will think of me?" I questioned nervously.

"Bella they will love you, they already do. I'm sure Esme will be thrilled to have her third daughter back" Edward glanced over at me. I was touched the Esme thinks of me as a daughter. The remainder of the car ride was spent silently, not an awkward I don't know what to say silence but more of a no words need to be spoken kind of thing.

At least it was silent until Edward started humming my lullaby, I reached out pulled his hand into mine and stroked circles in the back of his hand. As his soft velvet humming filled the air I sighed relishing in the moment. I sat back closed my eyes and listened to the sweet song.

I used to wonder why Edward would bother to write me a song if he didn't care about me. For the longest time I assumed it was only out of boredom. But now as I listen to the song it's impossible not to hear the love behind the notes.

He really must love me; you don't write beautiful symphonies for someone who means nothing. At least Edward Cullen doesn't, everything is thought out completely with him.

I know he loves me, how could he not and write this beautiful song. I smiled he really has loved me all this time, what a wonderful feeling. Its light a weight has been lifted off of my chest.

"You love me" I murmured softly into his ear.

"More than anything" his lovely voice floated in the air woven in truth.

* * *

Uh-oh guys.. I'm leaving for Florida tomorrow. I am bringing a laptop though so I can write, and I promise I will. (hey we are driving what else do you expect me to do?) I dont think I will have internet conection though. Well I'm leaving at around 1 tomorrow afternoon so I might just write another chapter if I get enough reviews. I come back the 14th though. So you better REVIEW... please 


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

"What is your favorite color for today?" Edward smiled crookedly. 

"Hm," truth be told I haven't really thought about favorite colors in so long. I thought for a moment, "Red"

"Why red?"

"Its passionate and warm," I answered. Edward looked at my lips while I was talking.

"Yes it's very passionate" he agreed leaning closer to my face. He was a centimeter from my face when a knock on the door interrupted us Edward groaned quietly, we both turned away facing the door. I smiled and pulled him off the couch.

Edward snaked his hand around my waist pulling me closer to him, I pulled open the door to find a delighted Carlisle and Esme. Esme looked simply ecstatic looking at me and Edward so close together smiling. Edward and I stepped away from the door letting them come inside.

"Everyone, Carlisle and Esme are here" I called up the stairs, immediately people started coming down. First was Alice and Jasper with Emmett and Rosalie close behind. Tanya and her coven came down last.

Everyone hugged and laughed together, we all looked like a normal happy family should. Happiness swelled in me as I watched them all laugh and talk together, such a wonderful feeling, I missed it. Jasper smiled at me, I grinned back.

I pulled Edward over to the love seat after we were all done hugging, I snuggled into this lap. Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him; I inhaled his sweet scent and buried my face in his chest. I swear I heard Esme aw. Everyone else sat on the couches beside us.

Carlisle finally broke the silence "How did this happen?"

"Well Bella got bit by Victoria but the werewolf's pulled her off of Bella just in time I think. I had a vision of Bella screaming on the ground. Jasper and I came to try and help her. We stayed in Forks for a while but then Bella got even more depressed so I gave her some things to help her get along." Alice spoke quickly.

"Then I met her in Ralph Lauren where she works. We talked a little bit, but she lied to me about knowing you guys" Tanya glared at me, I smiled innocently.

"She invited me and my family back to the house, I happened to be traveling with Emmett and Rosalie at the time so they came with. We walked in the door and Bella stared open mouthed at them, and they started hugging and crying" Tanya finished her side.

"Yea we walked in the door, and saw Bella. It was so great! But she got upset once we told her we wanted to call everyone. She made us promise not to call anyone, but we called Alice anyway. I figured she meant only Edward." Emmett glared and Edward.

"We came here to find Bella in worse shape than she was in Forks. She wouldn't come out of her room; I believe the only words she said to us were to make sure we wouldn't tell anyone. Bella went for a walk to clear her head I guess, Alice got a vision of Bella and Edward hugging so she called Edward" Jasper turned to look at Edward. Edward studied the wood floor.

"I didn't believe Alice when she told me, but she gave me a number to call and so I did. I couldn't believe it when Bella answered the phone, it was shocking. I came here as fast as I could, thank god I was only a couple of hours away" Edward spoke softly pulling me closer. Why are they all talking about me as if I'm not here?

"Bella came home furious; she stormed up into her room. When she came down she had a couple bags with her and she said she was leaving. We all tried to tell her to stay, but she wasn't going too. Bella pulled open the door and Edward was standing in the door way. There was a lot of yelling." Jasper explained

"Bella really tore into him; it was the worst fight I have ever heard Edward and Bella have. They both thought the other one didn't love each other. So Edward being the idiot he is turned and walked out again. Bella just stood there shocked for a second of two." Alice exclaimed.

"Then Bella ran outside, but Edward was already gone. By the time we all got out there Bella was crying on the ground. Then Bella called out I love you and Edward ran back. It was very magical really" Tanya smiled.

"You don't have to talk about me like I'm not here" I told them all, they all looked away, sufficiently sorry.

"What a story" Esme mumbled. I nodded; it is quite a story if you think about it.

"It all worked out well in the end" I told them all smiling.

"Do you have any powers Bella?" Carlisle asked me, I turned to face him.

"Yes I can change my appearance and blood doesn't really smell that great to me" I sighed, I haven't got to talk to Edward about this yet.

"Really, can you smell it at all?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes I can smell it, but it doesn't really smell like something to eat. It does smell pretty good though, not like it would be awful to drink"

"So there is no temptation then?" Esme wondered.

"Oh there is temptation; it's just not from smell. When a human blushes or when I can see the pulse hammering in their throat that would be a temptation. If I see the blood actually spilled that is also more tempting." I answered.

"You do drink animals though, is there blood more appealing than humans?" Edward asked this time.

"No animals smell earthier, and woodsy humans smell more flowery and sweeter. Animals are less appetizing than humans, but not by too much I guess" I finished

"You explained it much more hostile to me" Tanya stated raising her eyebrows.

"Sorry, I was in a bad mood" I smiled sheepishly at her, she grinned back.

We chatted a bit more, about where everyone had been and what they were all doing. In the middle of a sentence Alice froze and got that far away look in her eyes. Everyone held their breath, Edward held me tighter. I looked up at him in confusion, but it looked like he was concentration on something very hard.

"Uh-oh guys" Alice muttered.

"What did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked, Jasper held Alice close to him murmuring calming things in her ear.

"Aro sent people here. They found out about Bella, they want to see her" Alice spoke quickly glancing at me.

"When will they get here?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Soon, a couple hours maybe" Alice told him, leaning closer into Jasper.

"What are we going to do?" Emmett asked rubbing circles in Rosalie's hand unconsciously.

"There is nothing we can do really, we just have to wait" Carlisle answered. I sighed; must there always be something to rain on my parade? Can I not just have a happy forever with the love of my life, why does life hate me?

"How do they know about Bella?" Tanya asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Did you run into any vampires here?" Jasper asked. I thought back to my year or so here.

"Yes, there was one lone vampire. I believe his name was Mark, a human drinker. We didn't get along well" I grimaced thinking about my encounter with Mark.

"Sounds too me like you didn't get along with anyone well before they got here" Tanya mumbled.

"Is there any reason for him to want you in trouble?" Carlisle wondered, ignoring Tanya.

"Yes, he found someone he really wanted here. I told him not to hunt here, he was going to anyway. We got into a little fight about that and… other things" I said quietly looking at the floor, so the fight was mostly about other things they don't need to know that.

"What?" Edward roared. "You got into a fight with another vampire? Do you know what could have happened to you?" Edward pulled my face towards him.

"Of course I understand, but I won didn't I?" I snapped at him.

"Yea Bella" Emmett was reaching out to give me a high five but Rosalie slapped his hand down.

"if you won why is he still alive?" Edward growled.

"Because he ran away" I snarled back.

"I just don't want you to get hurt" he mumbled into my hair.

"Don't worry so much" I kissed him lightly.

"Now what?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Lets watch a movie to pass the time" Alice suggested, we all trudged upstairs and flopped down onto the couches. Esme picked out a random movie and shoved it in to the DVD player. No one spoke a word, not even a whisper.

The movie turned out to be Bourn Supremacy. We all stared at the screen, not really watching the movie. Looking around the room, everyone had the same blank stare with wild eyes, I'm sure I had.

What are we going to do? I'm sure everyone was asking them selves the same question also. I have yet to find an answer though. There are 13 of us here, that is a lot of vampires. But if it comes to a fight we probably won't win.

All of the Vultori vampires have powers, only a couple of us do. I winced as the bad guy shot yet another person. Edwards's arms tightened around my body.

The credits started but no one moved. Kate, Tanya's sister, finally stood up and switched off the DVD player and TV. She turned to face us.

"We can't just sit here anymore, we have to do something, anything really" Kate said.

"What can we do?" Alice asked quietly.

"I'm not sure" Kate mumbled looking down.

"No, Kate's right we should do something. Anything, even if it's only packing" I said looking around at everyone in the room.

"Well I don't know how helpful packing would be, but we could go hunting. We don't know how long we will be there" Tanya told us all, standing up and pulling Irina and Kate with her.

"That is a good idea, I cant see how long they will keep us" Alice said stand up.

"Let's go" I stood up grateful to do something to keep my mind off of this. None of us bothered changing; I just kicked off my shoes.

Edward took my hand; we jogged with the others down stairs and out the back door.

"Meet back here in an hour" Carlisle told us before jogging into the forest. Edward took my hand and started running. The tree's whipped past me at blinding speeds. It seems like only yesterday Edward was running with me on his back. Now I can keep up, mostly anyway.

I was so lost in my thoughts I almost didn't smell the mountain lion until Edward pushed me towards it. I glanced at him before running, he nodded giving me his favorite animal then he sprinted in another direction. I think he is still trying to prove his love for me.

I pounced on the lion snapping its neck quickly. And tore into its neck drinking the sickly sweet blood, it repulsed me to kill for my life but animal's are better than humans.

After a couple of animals I found Edward and we walked back to the meeting place hand in hand. Everyone was already there talking quietly.

"Alice said they will be here in a couple of minuets" Jasper said as Edward and I walked up. I nodded in response; Edward glanced at Alice but looked away quickly. Edward stared off into the woods, Alice must be telling him something. I studied Edward from the corner of my eye. His eyes moved slowly to the left a little then right.

He could easily be scanning the forest, but the look on his face told me he was listening not watching.

"What is it Alice?" I asked. Her eyes darted to Edward and away very quickly.

"What do you mean?" She asked all too innocently.

"What were you telling Edward" I smirked Emmett's booming laugh bounced off the trees. Edward laughed a little, Alice sighed.

"Well" I prompted them.

"You know there is a reason I didn't say it out loud" Alice huffed. I rolled my eyes and scanned the horizon. A slight rustling in the trees caught my attention. All the heads turned to look towards the direction of the sound. We all stood facing the trees.

Three figures weaved through the trees; they skidded to a stop in front to us. I recognized one of them, it was Mark. I took him in again, he looked kind of angry. His short brown hair messed up, his cloths looked dirty and torn.

"You said she was alone" the man on his right with shoulder length dark wavy hair muttered.

"She was" Mark growled. I smirked.

"Hello, may I ask why you are here?" I asked pleasantly.

"The Vultori request your presence in Italy" the man on the left told us, his black hair was cropped short.

"Why?" I asked calmly, glaring at Mark. If looks could kill Mark would be six feet under by now. Mark shrunk back, Emmett chuckled and Edward smiled.

"Mark here told Aro that you were exposing vampires. Aro of course saw through that lie, but he also saw your fight and thinks you would be an asset to our guard" the man spat out in obvious disgust.

"What are your names?" Carlisle asked pleasantly.

"Demetri" the one with long hair spoke sharply.

"Felix" the man with the cropped hair purred, in what I can assume he thought was a sexy voice. Edward growled softly and pulled my closer to him.

"We have a plane waiting, come on" Demetri said. We all started walking.

"No just her" Felix said pointing at me. Edward snarled at him, Felix motioned in forward with two fingers raising his eye brow Edward moved into a crouch. I growled loudly pulling Edward up from his crouch. I raised my lip in a snarl.

"I'm sure Aro will love to see his old friend Carlisle" I hissed venomously pulling Edward forward He kissed the top of my head, I smiled up at him. They didn't argue with me after that.

We ran to the Port Angles private air port, waiting there was a private jet. Inside the plane was very nice, very roomy. I sat down snuggling into Edwards's chest.

I spent the plane ride thinking about my fight with Mark. I was so mad at myself, then Mark pissed me off I took all of my anger on him. I think I fight better when I'm angry. I would probably fight just as well though if I was fighting for people I love.

All too soon I felt to jolt of landing, I glanced to Edward his hand tightened around mine.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**For those who care how my trip went… here you go.**

**It was pretty good, Florida is a little too hot and sticky for my taste (I'm more of a cold weather person) I did like the view though, that was pretty amazing. **

**The salt water burned my eyes and tasted really bad, but the ocean was never cold. I did have to deal with my mother's paranoia about sharks, I told my dad she shouldn't have watched shark week before we came here. But does anyone ever listen to me? No, they don't. **

**And sadly I couldn't get Eclipse the day it came out because there were no book anywhere near where we stayed. But thankfully my dad took my took brothers to the everglades, he stopped by a book store there and picked up my copy! Yay!**

**Right now the internet isn't working, so I'm typing the worlds longest auther's note. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter is already written and ready to be posted! REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

It was of course a sunny day when we landed in Italy. We wove through the dark ally's at blinding speeds. Demetri and Felix suddenly stopped, I almost smashed into Demetri's back but I managed to skid to a stop quickly enough.

They pulled a drain cover back from the ground and stepped to the side.

"Jump in" Demetri growled.

"You want me to jump into a dark hole?" I asked raising my eyebrow. Demetri just nodded.

"He goes first" I said pointing to Mark. Demetri and Felix just shrugged.

"No way she can't decide who goes first" Mark whined. I let go of Edwards hand and walked over to where Mark was standing. Mark stands at 6 ft or 5 9" I looked up into his eyes.

"Jump in" I growled quietly. He shook his head. Before he could even think I grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him into the hole. He yelped for a second and muttered a profanity.

I might still be a little angry at him from our first meeting, he thought since we were both alone that we should be together; really together I shuddered at the thought.

_Flashback. _

_I was walking in the forest behind my house just admiring the view. Someone walked up behind me and slid his arms around my waist. I growled and whipped around Mark was standing there smirking. _

"_What do you think you are doing?" I snarled_

"_Baby don't be like that" he cooed, I almost gagged. He stepped forward touching my arm lightly. I yanked it away from him. _

_Mark quickly walked forward and held both of my arms tightly. He leaned in very close to my face, I leaned away trying to tear away from his grip._

"_You will learn to like me" he whispered in my ear. A growl escaped my throat. _

_Mark leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, I struggled moving my face away from him. His discussing lips devoured my tightly closed lips, anger engulfed my whole body._

_I ripped away from him snarling menacingly. I clawed his face and pushed him to the forest floor._

"_Don't you ever do that again" I growled. "You have overstayed your welcome, leave now and never come back" another growl rippled from my chest._

"_No" he snarled. I pounced on him and growled in his face, I clawed and ripped away at his skin. He yelped in surprise. _

_He pushed me off of him but I landed on my feet, I was ready to pounce again but he turned and sprinted away. Coward. _

My trip down memory lane was interrupted when Edward shook me gently. I looked up into his loving topaz eyes, his perfect angular features, his strange but beautiful bronze hair. I stood on the tops of my toes and leaned in to kiss him. My lips pressed softly to his own he pulled me closer to his body.

Someone growled I think Felix, Edward smiled and deepened the kiss further. I smiled too but pulled away. Edward, Felix, Demetri and I are the only ones still above the hole.

I turned to Edward and kissed him again quickly. Pulling away from Edward I jumped into the dark hole. I landed at the bottom Mark glared at me, I pulled my lip up and snarled.

Edward jumped down silently; I could feel him standing behind me. I leaned into his chest and inhaled his familiar scent.

"So he is better than me?" Mark growled. I smiled, and flipped around to kiss Edward again. He chuckled and pulled me closer to his body.

"A rock is better than you" I answered after my lovely kiss. Mark just turned away and started walking with Demetri and Felix. Edward smiled and pulled me along the dark stone hall way. Everyone followed us quietly, well Emmett was still laughing quietly to himself.

Felix apparently got bored with walking so we all started running. Edward held my hand while running, rubbing it soothingly. I looked up at him, he smiled down at me reassuringly.

"I love you" I said intensely looking into his eyes.

"I love you too" Edwards low, velvet voice hung in the air.

We reached a thick door, Demetri pulled it open and we all followed through the door into a warm looking reception area.

We were greeted warmly by a human; I was very surprised to see a human here. Isn't it the Vultori who make sure humans don't know about us? I didn't get to think about it long because we were soon down another hall way.

Yet another thick door stood, this time open. We were lead into a circular stone room it was very open, with slits of windows on the walls. Three men sat in large wood chairs. A hand full of vampires surrounded them.

The three men wore long midnight back cloaks. Two of them had long jet back hair, so dark it could be confused as the hood of the cloak. The other had powder white hair, a similar color to his chalky skin.

All of their skin looked more fragile than ours, more like onion skin more breakable I guess. Though I doubt it is. Their eyes shocked me though; the all had the burgundy eyes that marked them as human drinkers, but that isn't too shocking. What shocked me about their eyes was that they seemed be clouded. I vaguely wondered if the could affected their vision.

"Hello" the one with black hair in the middle called out in a musical voice.

"My name is Aro, these are Marcus and Caius." He said motioning to the other two.

"Hello Aro" Carlisle said stepping forward.

"Carlisle! What a wonderful surprise" Aro sung happily. "why are you here?"

"I am here with Bella, she is family" Carlisle said calmly.

"oh yes well down to business I guess," Aro sighed, Marcus rolled his eyes.

"we have invited Bella here because I have seen her fight and I wish her to join us, what is your power dear?" Aro smiled, I wasn't surprised.

"I thank you for your offer, but I have to say no. I can change my appearance, and resist blood" I tried to sound as polite as possible so I wouldn't offend them I've hear what happens to people who offend the Vultori, nothing good.

"Are you sure about that? You have very helpful powers" Aro asked.

"yes" I said simply holding Edwards hand tightly. My stomach was tight with nerves.

"Jane" Aro called. Edward growled loudly and pushed me behind him, I pulled him aside and stood in front of him. A little girl stepped out from the crowd, her light brown hair was cropped short but her face was very pretty.

She looked up at Aro, he nodded towards me. She looked at me smiling, Edward roared and tried to move in front of me but Emmett I think held him back. Jane stopped smiled her gaze turned into a glare.

"It wont work" she growled stomping her foot.

"You become more useful every second Bella" Aro smiled "Come forward I wish to try something" I hesitated but walked forward slowly. Aro stood up and floated towards me, his grace shocked me. He reached forward and touched my hand.

His friendly mask faltered but he quickly replaced it.

"How interesting" I looked at him confused.

"Aro's power is similar to mine, he can hear your thoughts. Not just what your thinking at his moment thought, he can hear everything you have ever thought. Aro needs physical contact though" Edward spoke from behind me; I turned and walked back to him.

"He couldn't read your thoughts" Edward murmured into my hair. I nodded.

"Jane, dear why don't you try someone else" Aro sang. Jane danced to the center of the room and turned her attention from Aro to Edward.

Edward fell to the floor writhing in obvious agony, his eyes shut tightly and his hands were curled into tight fists he kept his mouth clamped shut. I suddenly understood Jane's power.

Anger flooded my body. I snarled and turned towards Jane quickly. Before anyone could take a breath I leapt through the air at Jane.

I threw her little body to the floor quickly. She looked up at me in obvious surprise. A roar ripped from my chest, and I pounced on her. She growled and tried to claw at me. I ripped at her skin, and slammed her into the hard stone floor.

I snarled in her face, Jane's eyes narrowed. Hands ripped me from her small body. I struggled against the iron holds on my body.

"Don't ever do that again" I roared at Aro. I turned back to the family, Edward was getting up from the ground eyes on me. I looked away. Felix and Demetri held me, I curled my lips into a snarl. I think I saw Felix lean back a bit.

I relaxed my body, I felt their hold relax a bit in response. I quickly tore myself away from them. They sprinted in front of Aro, Marcus, and Caius, crouched in a defensive position but I went quickly back to Edward.

Edward wrapped his arms around me holding me close to him. I pulled my arms around his waist and pulled him towards me nuzzling my head in his chest. Demetri and Felix moved to grab me again but Aro stopped them.

"Bella, we must have you!" Aro called happily. Does anything make this guy unhappy?

"I really would rather not" I said quietly holding Edward tightly.

"Well I'm afraid you don't have that option. You have attacked one of our own that is punishable by death… or torture" Aro spoke calmly.

"Jane's power doesn't work on me" I mumbled in confusion.

"but it works on others" Aro said. My eyes narrowed.

**dont forget to review!!!!... please**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, thanks for all of your reviws. i like this chapter (not as much as the next one) i hope you like it (and rewiew)**

"We wont hurt them if you join peacefully, but if you don't…"

"Bella we want you to be a special kind of guard. An assassin I guess you could call it. You would leave the city and kill or bring back vampires who broke the rules" Aro continued.

"What about the time in between the… jobs?" I asked wearily, while my fear threatened to choke me. Edward rubbed my back soothingly, I leaned my head on his chest.

"Why you will stay here of course" Aro grinned, I grimaced.

"No I will stay with my family" I snapped. I know it's unbelievably stupid to talk back to the most powerful vampires in the world, but the logical part of my brain must be on break. I couldn't seem to stop myself.

"How can we be sure that you will actually do what we tell you to? How can we be sure you get the proper training?"

"I have my cell phone and I will answer it, I will train myself. You have no reason to worry" I said as calmly as I could manage, I was almost shacking with anger and fear though.

"I beg to differ Bella" Aro chuckled. I pulled away from Edward and walked a couple steps towards Aro, his guards moved close to him.

"I will do what you want, isn't that enough?" I meant to snarl, but it sounded like more of a plead.

"I think its time for you and your family to go now" Aro said looking at Carlisle.

"No" I shouted and turned to run back to Edward. A couple of guards got in the way, but I got to Edwards arms.

I held him close to me.

"I love you so much Edward" I mumbled into his chest.

"Bella, I love you more than anything in the world" Edward told me seriously.

"I know" I muttered. Suddenly I was ripped away from Edwards arms by three guards. I snarled and snapped at them, while another group of guards led all of my friends and family away from me.

I watched the love of my life walk out of my life for the second time, third if you count when he wasn't even gone an hour, but this time it's not his choice. When I could no longer hear their soft footsteps echoing in the large hall ways I turned to Aro.

"I hate you" I growled. The pain was almost too much to bear; it felt something similar to my heart being ripped out of my chest and stomped on repeatedly.

I clenched my jaw and stood straight up looking at Aro.

"Now what?" I asked tighten my hands into fists.

"Why doesn't someone take Bella up to her room so she can settle in" Aro called out.

"I will" Mark called out I whipped around to face him giving him the coldest glare I could muster up.

"Don't you dare come near me" I spat out.

"And if I do?" he asked smiling; he obviously thought I wouldn't do anything in front of Aro and them. Wrong, I have no morals anymore, I have nothing to live for except the vein hope that someday my love will be able to return to me.

"I'll rip your throat out" I growled crouching down. I don't think I have ever been this angry before, my hands shook.

"Demetri why don't you show her?" Aro called out quickly. Demetri just nodded and walked out the door; I straightened up and followed quietly. We walked down a hallway and up a fight or stairs or two. After another hall way we came to stop at door.

"Your room, need anything use the phone dial 0 it will go to our receptionist and if possible she will get it for you" Demetri grunted. I didn't respond, I just walked through the door slamming it behind me.

The room was beautiful of course, but I was too depressed to notice anything about it. I lay on the bed not smiling not moving not doing anything except drown in my sorrow.

At least this time I know Edward loves me, I like to think that makes me feel better. It's a lie, if anything it makes it worse, not better. A knock on the door disrupted my from my thoughts, I didn't answer.

The door opened, a man who looked in his twenties walked into my room. I didn't move from the bed. He walked almost as gracefully as Aro.

"My name is Ryan, I will be teaching you to fight" Ryan said smiling, I didn't respond. "Your lessons will be ten hours a day, every day. But you get a half hour break after five hours. You have one now"

When I didn't move Ryan walked over to my bed grabbed my wrist and was about to pull me up when I made a hissing sound and pulled my wrist away.

"So you are alive" Ryan noted, I just glared at him. Ryan quickly scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder. I growled and snarled and tried to kick my way off but he held my legs tight.

I gave up on my legs and arms but while Ryan was walking out the door I bit down on his neck. He gasped in surprise mostly I think and stumbled, letting me down in turn. Ryan was up quickly, I crouched down, so did he.

I lunged for him, hands outstretched. Ryan grabbed my arms and threw me further so I smashed into the wall.

I growled and stood up cautiously. I crouched waiting for him to lunge, he did. I quickly moved out of the way, but he caught my arm. He bended it so I couldn't move, and smashed me into the wall I tried to wrestle away from him but his hold was too strong.

"Are you ready now?" Ryan asked calmly in my ear. I gave one last struggle then relaxed. Ryan released my arm; I straightened out and brushed little pieces of rock off my cloths.

"Lets go to the training room now" Ryan started walking down the hall, I followed frowning. We stopped at a door, Ryan opened it slowly and we stepped inside. It kind of looked like a basketball court but with out the hoops. It was a very large room, on the south side stood a massive set up of gymnastic equipment.

I followed Ryan to the center of the room. Ropes hung from random bars on the ceiling.

"When you are on a mission you don't want to look like yourself, you are going to make some enemies and you don't want them knowing what you look like. Change your appearance when you go on missions, and while we are training" Ryan told me.

I nodded and thought about what I want to look like. I imagined myself with jet black hair tied up in a tight pony tail; I wore black sweat pants and a black tank top with gym shoes black of course. A reflection on my mood maybe?

"Change your eyes to red or black; don't let them know you drink animals. It could be seen as a weakness, we don't want you to have weaknesses" Ryan said looking me over. Shockingly enough I decided on black.

"Show no emotion when fighting, don't let your opponent know if they have caused you pain" Ryan told me, that wont be hard. Nothing can compare to the ripping, throbbing ach in my chest.

After Ryan was done talking we started fighting, he would often cause pain but I, the master of numbness didn't show it.

"Nice work, I will come get you tomorrow same time" Ryan said as I walked out the door. I let my appearance drop on the way out. I walked back to my room and concentrated on becoming numb.

I couldn't do anything with the pain or about it, so I did the only thing I could think of. I brought back the numbness.

After a couple lesions Ryan learned that I wouldn't talk unless it was the only option. This annoyed Aro to no end.

I was in the throne room, Aro was prattling on about what I would be doing. He would often pause waiting for an answer. Aro obviously wondered if I was mentally strong, Ryan eventually stepped in.

"Aro, if I may interrupt." Ryan asked when he saw a couple guards exchange looks when I ignored yet another question, he continued when Aro nodded. "Bella does hear everything thing that is said, she understands it also. Bella is always listening, just soaking up the information like a sponge storing it for later use. She wont respond though, hardly ever" Ryan explained then lead me to the training room.

"I want you to work on doing things with out breathing; you will need to do things out there with out breathing and you need to practice it. Keep doing it until you are comfortable not breathing, when you cut off one of your senses the others will become a little stronger. That's important remember it." Ryan told me after a lesson. I nodded and stopped breathing, it was a bit uncomfortable.

"I want you to go the week or so with out breathing, only do it when you must talk or if there is a situation" Ryan called out to me as he walked out of the room. I was walking back to my room when I heard the light sound of passage behind me. I turned quickly.

Edward stood behind me, my eyes widened in shock, my hands trembled lightly. There was something off about him though, I couldn't place what it was but I know that something wasn't right. I sniffed the air looking for his sweet scent, but to my surprise I didn't find it only the scent of another vampire from the castle.

I scanned the hallway quickly and found the girl. She was in the corner concentrating in the image, that's all it was an image.

Not my Edward, only a hologram. I roared loudly, her head snapped up. I lunged at her. She of course tried to run but it was no use she was already pinned under me. I growled and ripped at her, she tried helplessly to defend herself. I sunk my teeth into her neck, the venom stings and leaves a scar, Ryan has a couple, one from me. This way she will think twice about messing with me.

I could hear people running towards us, but I couldn't bring myself to think about that. All I could do was concentrate on hurting her, the way she hurt me.

Why would she do that, I clawed her angrily and hit her. Torment me because he isn't mine anymore? She deserves everything I'm giving her. I could hear the commotion around us.

She tried weakly to push me off but I just hit her arms away. Ryan finally tore me away from her; she scuttled to the corner of the hallway.

"What's going on here?" Aro called walking into the hallway. "My, my what do we have here?" he smiled. I struggled in Ryan's iron grip growling very loudly at the girl. Aro walked over and touched the girl lightly on her head. He grinned.

"Bella you are very smart not to fall for that little trick, but my dear" he turned to look at the girl. "You are very stupid for thinking she would, and thinking she would do nothing to you" Aro shook his head, he turned to me.

"Would you like her disposed of Bella?" Aro asked pleasantly. I thought about it. No, she may be a horrible person but I won't be responsible for her death, I don't really want her to die. I don't want anyone to die; I don't want to be a killer. _Too bad_ a voice in my head snarled, I don't really have a choice in the matter.

I took a deep breath "I think she has learned her lesson" I spoke calmly looking over her crumpled shape on the floor a couple people looked shocked at the sound of my voice. With that I ripped free of Ryan and ran off in the direction of the woods.

When I walked back to the house, Aro was waiting for me on a stone bench by the back door. He stood up when he saw me.

"Bella" he floated next to me, I didn't even glance his way. "You have been very depressed lately" I turned my head to glare at him, still not breathing of course.

"why is that Bella?" Aro asked in a parental tone, is he really that daft?

"I miss my family, my friends, and Edward" I spoke harshly, not letting any of the emotions crack through my hard shell.

"You will get over it dear" Aro said placing a hand on my shoulder, I shrugged it off and stomped away towards my room. How dare he say I will get over it? Obviously he knows nothing about me, I will never "get over it" that is physically impossible.

I lay on the bed in my room staring at the ceiling, not thinking. Ryan walked in the door, and over next to the bed.

"Aro, Marcus, and Caius want to see you in the throne room" Ryan smiled "now" he added when I didn't move. I stood up walking quickly to the room.

I stood in the center of the room calmly. As Ryan told me to do I am only breathing if I need to talk, or if I am fighting so I can smell my opponent or others coming up on me. Ryan thinks it will help me when I want to sneak up on someone. Considering I don't talk anyway it's not too much of a change.

"Bella we have your first mission. There is a new vampire in the city next to ours, and he will most likely be coming here next. I wish you to bring him back here, alive. If you must kill him though, I will understand" Aro smiled, obviously delighted with himself. I didn't respond, as always but also just like always I'm listening.

"When will you be ready?" Aro asked pleasantly. I concentrated on my fighting appearance, and became it.

"Now"

"Demetri will get you there" As Aro spoke Demetri walked to stand a safe couple feet from me. I turned and walked out of the throne room with Demetri in tow. He took the lead, showing me towards a dark tinted car.

He slumped into the drivers seat and I glided into the passenger seat. The car ride was silent, he didn't try to talk to me and I didn't try to talk to him. Eventually Demetri reached towards the radio and turned it on to a rock station.

The sound ripped through me like nails on a chalkboard. The music reminded me of him, I cant be distracted like that. Distractions mean death. I quickly clawed the radio, the sound sputtered to a stop.

Demetri looked at me shocked, I just glared at the road. As soon as we left the city I started breathing deeply, searching for a vampire smell. Demetri skidded to a stop in front of a city park.

"I will be here when you are finished" he said. I climbed out of the car and started towards the park. I breathed in the air searching through the scents looking for the vampire, my black hair swished in the wind. I found him quickly stalking a young woman.

Looking him over I could see that he was obviously a new vampire from the bright crimson eyes and the way he stood. His light blonde hair fell just above his ears, his cloths were torn and gross.

I stalked quickly behind him, and pulled him hastily muffling his yelp of surprise.

"If you talk, I will kill you" I growled and dragged him back to the car, his eyes were wide with fear. He tried in a vein attempt to escape to bite my hand but stopped him by punching him in the face and snapping his wrist, it will heal soon but for now it's enough to keep him quiet. He moaned quietly, wimp why would they want _him_?

He must have a very good power, too bad though. Some very useful powers are wasted on very wimpy people. I don't want a very useful gift though, that would give them all the more reason to want me.I shoved him in the back seat of the car and slid in behind him.

"What happened to the radio?" new guy asked after a little while of riding in silence.

I snarled loudly he shrunk back and kept quiet for the rest of the ride, cradling his hand close to his chest. As soon as Demetri stopped the car I grabbed his elbow and pulled him quickly to the throne room.

He stumbled on the floor behind me; I kicked him sharply in the back and he stumbled to feet of Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Aro smiled and I turned around swiftly and walked back to my room. I kept breathing though, just incase things went wrong or something.

Once in my room I decided to stop though, no need to let anyone know where I am. The shrill ring of the phone next to my bed startled me from my blank stare.

"yes" I muttered.

"Aro wishes to see you" a human voice rung through the ear piece.

"Where" I growled.

"Throne room" her voice cracked. I felt a little guilty, but I quickly pushed all of my feelings aside. Before starting downstairs I glanced at the clock, wow I have been up here for 4 hours. Time fly's when you're not thinking.

I walked slowly to the throne room, looking straight ahead of me only. I didn't bother to knock, I just walked in.

"Bella" Aro called as I walked in, I looked around to see the new guy standing in the center of the room.

"This is Josh" Aro motioned towards the guy I found. "I believe you know him" I just stared straight ahead, Josh looked confused, but Aro continued anyway.

"We have decided to offer Josh a place with us, and he accepted. Josh can make himself invisible!" Aro smiled, why should I care? I didn't answer just kept looking straight ahead, Aro didn't seem mind.

"Sorry, but I don't think I know her" Josh said quietly looking at Aro, who smiled and looked at me Josh turned to me too.

"Show him" Aro said to me when I did nothing. I changed into the girl I was when I snatched Josh, then back. "Bella has the power to change her appearance" Aro smiled proudly.

"why am I here?" I snapped quickly.

"I want you to show Josh around the house" Aro told me.

"why me?" I wondered aloud forgetting to make my voice harsh for a second, no one wants me to do anything, with good reason.

"You need to get out more" Aro smiled again, I suddenly understood why me. Aro wants me to forget about them, all of them. I snarled and stomped out of the room.

Josh scuttled behind me. Ryan passed by us, but stopped when he saw Josh following me like a shadow. Ryan pulled Josh to a stop, I stopped and leaned against a wall waiting for them to be done.

"what are you doing following Bella around? You must be new" Ryan muttered the last part. I almost smiled but I don't smile it always ends up more as a grimace. Ryan is like an older brother to me I hope he knows that.

"Yea, Aro told her to show me around." Josh spoke quietly. Ryan's booming laugh bounced off the walls, I raised my lip in a snarl. Josh shrunk back, Ryan's used to it he doesn't mind anymore.

Ryan is the only one I let laugh at me, or even talk to me really. He doesn't push me to speak or be happy, he just lets me be. He accepts me the way I am and doesn't force me to be something else.

"Here some advice kid, don't piss her off. Um, you might not want to talk to her too much" Ryan smiled "see you in a couple of hours Bella" he called and continued down the hall way.

I stomped off down the hall, Josh followed quietly.

"shouldn't you tell me where places are" Josh asked quietly after a while. I whipped around to face him, glaring at him I snarled.

"why are you so mad?" he mumbled. I grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall roaring now.

"its none of your business" I snarled, growling in his face and pushing him further into the wall. He leaned back, his eyes wide. I heard footsteps coming down the hall, I sniffed the air. Demetri chuckled when he saw Josh slammed into the wall.

I quickly grabbed Demetri's shirt with out looking away from Josh and pulled him over.

"You, show him around" I snarled letting go of both of them. It looked like Demetri was going to protest, but I stormed away before he could.

Ryan walked quietly into my room must be time for practice.

"Bella, I don't want you to breathe ok." Ryan said moving to the side of my bed, he looked kind of nervous. "You know Josh is here to do your job, well not fully but take some of the stress. Aro has decided you will do the further away jobs, and the tougher ones" Ryan told me, I was shocked of course but couldn't say anything because of the not breathing thing. Does this mean I can find them?

"Come on, oh and Aro, Marcus, and Caius want to watch our training today, see what you have learned" Ryan walked towards the door I followed not showing my excitement.

For all I know this could be a test, I might not even be able to see them. I probably won't get to see them. I frowned trying to lift my sudden cloud of despair, but also not hope too much.

I walked into the room and looked straight ahead.

"Bella, I heard about your incident with Josh" Aro said, for once not sounding so thrilled. I kept looking straight forward, the room was silent with anticipation, they all know I have a little temper.

"I'm disappointed, I was hoping the two of you would become friends or maybe more" Aro grinned wildly, Ryan's face was a little scared, as he should be.

I pushed the remaining air out of my lungs in a ghastly snarl. It ripped through the air, stunning the room. All of the guards froze not knowing what to do, I even saw some shrink back. I stomped the floor, cracking it in several places taking slow steps forward. This seemed to delight Aro further.

I inhaled quickly and released a thunderous roar the guards tensed, but I stopped immediately I tasted something on the air, something unbelievably familiar. I whipped around my eyes wide. The Cullen's stood in the back of the room, Edward stood staring at me. My jaw dropped.

This better not be a trick, I quickly scanned the room the girl isn't in here.

"Bella" Edwards velvet voice wove through the room quietly.

**Ohhh a cliffie, sorry about that. I couldnt continue withouth this chapter being 30 pages, anyway i already have the next chapter writen so review please and i will post it. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. so sorry it took me a while to update. i made this chapter longer because i felt guilty. i got so many reviews! thank you all so much!! hope you like this chapter**

I staggered a couple steps, and then took off running towards Edward. I leapt at him; his stone arms caught me and held me to his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled my face in his chest inhaling his sweet scent.

"Don't get too attached Bella, this is only a visit. It's a reward for a good job" Aro called out happily.

"What?" I roared flipping around.

"Bella did you think we would just let you go? We will let you see them every once and a while, if you do a good job" Aro smiled.

"Aro, I am trained; there is nothing else Ryan could teach me. Why do I have to stay here if I am going to be doing jobs that are far away? I will do them, but I want to stay with my family" I begged. Aro raised his eyebrows.

"Does she really have nothing else to learn" Aro asked Ryan, I looked at him pleading with him silently.

"She is very good, I cant think of someone she doesn't have a very good chance of beating in one on one combat" Ryan said looking straight at Aro.

"Could she beat you?" Aro smiled cynically.

"I'm not sure" Ryan muttered. Aro smiled.

"Ah I have a wonderful idea! Bella you will fight Ryan for your freedom, if you win you may live where ever and with who ever you want. If you lose you must live here and never see them again" Aro grinned, my face paled.

"Oh and if I find out that you didn't actually try to win Ryan, I will have you and Bella killed" Aro smiled and motioned me forward. Ryan stepped into the center of the room.

I turned to Edward, he pulled me up and kissed me roughly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair.

"I love you" I mumbled into his lips. Edward pulled me closer to his body.

"I love you too Bella, be safe" Edward said as I pulled away. I tore my eyes away from him and turned around to face Ryan.

He looked at me apologetically. I sighed sadly and crouched down into a fighting stance. Ryan did the same. I concentrated on my fighting persona, and changed to her. My sad stare was replaced with a cold hard one.

I flexed all of my muscles and shook out my body. Ryan inched forward, then he lurched forward. I was already in the air though, arms outstretched. I saw a slight hesitation in his eyes, then confusion.

I wasn't throwing my body at Ryan, just slightly above him. Ryan took a couple steps back, into a crouch. It was too late though; I planted my hands on his shoulders and pulled myself into a hand stand swiftly.

Just like I expected Ryan quickly straightened up and was moving to swipe my hands off his shoulders. I was once again already in the air spinning so my legs were in the perfect position to kick him sharply in the back.

That's exactly what I did, I kicked him sharply using both feet in the center of his back. He went flying forward and smashed roughly into the floor. I hastily flipped myself over so I landed in a crouch.

Ryan didn't acknowledge the hit, just like he taught me. He quickly flipped around snarling, we were no longer student and teacher, or even friends now we are opponents.

I jumped at Ryan; he jumped too and took me down. We hit the floor with an ear shattering thud. Ryan landed on top of me; he growled and clawed at my face. I kicked up so we flew through the air and flipped over, I snarled in his face holding him down.

Ryan pushed me off, I landed in a crouch. I plowed into him before he could even stand up straight. Ryan bit down on my shoulder and ripping away skin and muscle; I growled very loudly slammed him roughly into a wall pushing the blinding pain away.

I pulled back and punched him in the face; he tackled me smashing my head into the hard ground. I snarled and kicked him off, he stood up, I scrambled up. We stood facing each other. My head is throbbing, my shoulder hurts, where he clawed at me stings but I want this too much to give up.

I growled loudly crouching down, Ryan shook off and leapt at me. I dodged it but grabbed his hair and pulled him back. He clawed at my body, my jaw clenched in pain.

I threw him to the floor and kicked him in the back. He snarled and kicked out my legs. I fell quickly, Ryan hobbled up and kicked me, he was about to punch me but I grabbed his fist and twisted his arm.

Ryan roared and tried to pull away but I twisted his arm so it was behind him. He turned quickly away and elbowed me in the head with his other arm. I clenched my teeth and hissed at him, I could feel my appearance dropping.

Dropping my appearance gave me a sudden burst of energy. I snarled and tackled Ryan to the floor ripping away at his skin and holding him there. He struggled violently and snapped at my face, but I didn't let him up.

Finally he stopped struggling and after a second or two I stood up, helping him up too. We stood there panting and hurt, facing Aro.

"Bella, you have won. We will call you when we need you" Aro motioned me to come forward, I staggered up to his chair. Aro picked two things up from the ground and handed them to me.

"Always answer the cell phone, always. Oh and use the credit card to buy plane tickets or what ever else you need. Keep me updated" Aro said. I smiled and turned away. Ryan stood there smiling.

I walked over to him and hugged him, we both clenched our jaws in pain.

"Thank you, Ryan you are a great friend and like a brother to me" I told him sincerely.

"You're a natural Bella, I'm proud to know you, Visit soon" Ryan smiled and pushed me towards Edward. I stumbled towards him. Edward caught me and held me up. I sighed and leaned my head on his chest closing my eyes.

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward asked his voice rough with anxiety, holding up my limp body.

"I love you" I moaned quietly, smiling. I pushed off his chest gently, and turned back to Aro, nodding in thanks. My gaze landed on Ryan who was walking towards the door, he grinned at me I smiled back.

"Goodbye Bella" Aro called out I turned away from him and started walking swiftly out the doors. It was difficult to do since I wanted to lie down and scream in agony, my shoulder burns and I hurt **everywhere**.

My face was clenched tightly, my whole body shook slightly threatening to give way at any moment. The family caught up quickly, glancing me over nervously.

"Bella let me carry you" Edward begged moving over towards me his arms stretched out. I twisted away from his arms, and tried to smile I think it was more of a grimace.

"Edward, I'm perfectly fine" I kept my voice light and carefree. I cant let him help me here, a lot of people would love to see me with a weakness. I glanced around the room swiftly, a couple vampires were looking at us trying to be discrete about it.

Edward reached out for me again, but this time Jasper stopped him giving him a meaning full glance. Edward frowned but stopped; I nodded in thanks to Jasper.

I lead the way out through the winding hall ways. I smelled the girl before I saw her, the same girl that got on my bad side before.

I smiled and walked forward smoothly, not wincing in pain at all. She turned around the corner smiling, her smile dropped quickly when she saw me. She quickly glanced me over, her eyes widened and she looked away quickly.

My smile grew as she concentrated on the floor and walked a little faster, she was almost running down the hall. My smile turned into a grimace as soon as she was behind me, I was almost gasping in pain. Key word, almost I kept up a good face.

Soon we were outside into the cold night, I sniffed the cold crisp air, vampires wandered the streets protecting the people from unseen danger. Edward moved towards me, but I held up my hand.

"wait" I gasped out. "lets get out of here" I started jogging towards the gate, I am confident no humans will see me, its 1am and I don't really care all that much if they do. Everyone followed behind me keeping my pace and letting me lead.

As soon as the gate was in sight I ran faster, my hands clenched in tight fists. I kept running for about a mile or so, I finally slowed to a stop squatting down trying to make my body stop screaming in pain.

I could feel the presence of the Cullen's surrounding me. I finally stood up, and took a step but my body gave up on me. I was crumpling to the ground when Edward arms caught me.

He held me to his chest and started running with the rest of the family I closed my eyes and leaned against his chest. The credit card and cell phone box I held loosely in my hands, felt odd and bulky.

"Bella, we are going back to a hotel now where you can rest" Edward whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes to see we sat in a car, me on Edwards lap. I looked around to see Jasper driving and Alice sitting in the passenger seat.

I stretched my arms and flexed all of my muscles, they all screamed and pain my shoulder especially the venom in it burns. I rubbed it tenderly, keeping my face safely blank. Edward noticed obviously.

"Are you hurt?" he asked in a low voice.

"No" I said quickly smiling lightly. He moved me to look at my shoulder, moving my shirt gently. I heard his quick intake of breath.

"Bella, you've gotten better at lying" Edward said lightly touching it, I clenched my jaw. I know I have changed, but it scared me to death to let Edward know I have changed. What if he doesnt like the new me, I dont know if I will be able to change back.

"its fine Edward" I said softly pulling him away from my back so he faced me.

"I love you" He told me holding my hands lightly.

"I love you too" I smiled at him and moved back to lie on his chest again.

"You know Bella, quite a few people are scared of you in the castle you left quite an impression on that young girl" Edward smiled.

"She deserved it" I grimaced.

"What did you tell Edward?" I asked Jasper quietly.

"I was an officer in the military in my human life, I know a commander would never let anyone carry them away in front of their army or enemy. It would make you seem more normal, less unstoppable" Jasper never took his eyes off the road.

"Thanks" I mumbled, Jasper just nodded.

"so that's really why? You didn't want them seeing you hurt?" Edward asked

"Its not that I'm embarrassed I got hurt" I half lied "That's how I was taught, never let your enemies know they hurt you, you know? And a couple might have started a fight and I really didn't want to have to stay a second longer to straighten it up with Aro." Edward just nodded and leaned back a little bit, signifying the conversation is over. I leaned back too; he gently rested his chin on my head.

Jasper slowed the car to a stop in a parking garage. Edward slid out of the car and reached back for me. I let him help me out of the car, my various cuts still hurt. Edward was about to lift me up but I moved away.

"I can walk just fine, thank you" my head raised up a fraction.

"Bella please let me carry you, just rest" Edward begged. I took a few stiff, limping steps, but my stride quickly conformed to a smooth walk. I just didn't show how each step ripped open cuts in my side.

I smiled and kept walking; Alice and Edward looked at me shocked by the transformation in my walk I guessed Jasper just looked disapprovingly at me.

"Come on guys" I called out in a nice soft voice, but since they couldn't see my face it was clenched in agony. The all ran up beside me, and I calmed my face into a blank mask.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett slid out of another car and joined us. I smiled at them. Edward slid his arm around my waist and supported most of my weight; I turned to glare at him. I don't like feeling helpless, I am not helpless.

I smacked his arm away, but gripped his hand to make up for it.

"I'm fine Edward" I sighed.

"Bella" Edward groaned stretching my name out, I smiled at him he gently squeezed my hand.

"Bella you might want to wear this" Alice handed me a tan high fashion trench coat. I looked down at my torn clothing and the large cuts all over my body that aren't bloody just open and oozing a little clear liquid, I would scare any human who saw me. I smiled at took the coat.

As I slid my arms through the sleeves ignoring the spasm of pain shot through my arms. I swiftly tied the tie around my waist and grabbed Edwards hand again.

Edward held open the door for me and we walked into the classy lobby. We all walked up to the counter the young woman working there looked dazzled, Carlisle spoke quietly too her.

"Can we have two connected suites please?" Carlisle asked politely. The woman looked down and nodded. I turned away and admired the lobby, very classic and fancy.

Edward gripped my hand and led me towards the elevators. I filed in along with the rest of the Cullen's. Edward pulled me towards him, very carefully of course and wrapped his arms around me.

I sighed and leaned into his chest closing my eyes. The dinging of the elevator doors forced me to open my eyes and push off of Edward. I walked slowly, but fluidly following Carlisle all of the Cullen's matched my pace.

It embarrassed me to have to go slow, so I sped up a bit until we were walking at a normal human pace. The family matched my pace once again, except Edward who kept the slow pace.

I didn't slow down and Edward didn't speed up so my arm ended up being pulled backward, it hurt very much. But I bit my lip and kept walking. Edward finally sped up, and I breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"Bella" Edward muttered wrapping his arm around me supporting most of my weight; this time I let him, to exhausted to stop him.

Carlisle stopped in front of a door; he slid the key in and opened it.

The room was very large, it was the living room connected to a kitchen and another door lead to the large bedroom with the massive bathroom. A door on the side of the room stood open showing the other hotel room with the same lay out.

"Come on Bella, you need to go lay down" Edward said pushing me gently towards the bedroom. I was about to protest but my aching body stopped me. I just closed my mouth and let him lead me to the back room.

I untied the coat and was about to shrug it off, when Edward slid it gently off my body. I smiled in thanks.

"Lay down Bella, I know you're hurt even if you won't admit it." Edward sighed moving the coat to a chair. I lay down in the bed; Edward walked over to me and kissed my forehead lightly.

He was about to walk away but my hand shot out and held his wrist.

"Stay" I begged, Edward smiled and moved to lie down. Edward pulled me so I leaned on him; I made myself comfortable and closed my eyes.

I stayed absolutely still so I wouldn't hurt myself. I could feel my scrapes heeling, my muscles repairing themselves. It was a kind of painful process, but I kept my eyes closed and my face blank trying to relax.

After what seemed like forever I sat up pain free, mostly. Edward sat up too, he smiled at me.

I stretched my arms above my head ignoring the spasm of pain it triggered.

"You look better" Edward smiled; his voice seemed to make me melt.

"I am" I grinned back. Edward hopped up and pulled me up.

"The family wants to talk to you, come on" Edward grinned; I smiled and followed him down the hall and into the other room. The whole family sat on the couches in the other room. They were all talking quietly among themselves when we walked in holding hands.

"Hey Bella" Alice called happily. I smiled at her.

"Hello everyone" I looked around the room as I spoke. Alice jumped up and hugged me tightly, carefully avoiding my shoulder, the only place still in pain.

"Careful Alice" Edward said tensely, his brow furrowed in a worried line. Alice just rolled her eyes and muttered something about being overprotective, I just smiled. Edward glared at her, but his eyes seemed soft somehow. Everyone took turns hugging me and welcoming me home. Everyone also managed to avoid my shoulder; I guessed Edward had something to do with that.

"Now what?" I asked while I was snuggled in Edward's chest on one of the couches. Alice and Jasper sat next to us, the rest on another couch.

"We go to one of our houses somewhere and relax" Carlisle answered.

"We also need to go back to New York and get Bella's things" Alice said quickly smiling at me.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"When can you?" Esme asked motherly. I smiled at her.

"I'm ready when ever, it doesn't matter to me"

"We will leave tomorrow, when ever we can get a flight to New York. From there we will decide where to go" Carlisle said, "I will call the air lines" Carlisle pulled out a small silver cell phone and walked into the other room.

"How have you been doing Bella?" Esme asked. I blanked, should I lie and say peachy? Or tell the truth and saw awful.

"fine, how about you Esme?" I quickly changed the question back to her.

"alright dear, we all missed you terribly" Esme smiled.

"I missed you all too" I smiled and looked around the room, not really knowing what to say.

"How long was I there?" I asked after a little bit.

"Two weeks maybe three. Why?" Emmett answered.

"I was just wondering" I muttered glancing around the room, I thought I saw something. I sniffed the air, searching through the scents of my family members. Something caught my nose. I suddenly remembered something, Josh, the new guy's power is power is invisibility.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my hearing and smelling. I tuned out the noise of my family, I vaguely heard Emmett wonder what I was doing, and Edward tell him to shut it.

I could hear slow shallow breathing in the corner of the room, a smile spread across my lips, armature. I opened my eyes and stood up, walking slowly towards the smell and breathing. The breathing stopped immediately.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Rosalie asked, but I ignored her. I walked to the corner and stood about a foot from where Josh was pressed in the corner. I punched what seemed like air, but it happened to be Josh's face. He flickered to visibility moaning and rubbing his jaw.

"idiot," I muttered "what are you doing here?" a couple people behind me gasped at the sight of him.

"How did you know?" he asked quietly, Edward was by my side in an instant. I smiled sadly at Josh.

"Just assume I always know" I muttered then turned an icy glare at him "Now tell me Josh, what are you doing here?"

"I missed you?" it sounded more like a question than an answer. I took another step closer to him; he leaned back into the wall further.

"Liar, tell me the truth now" I spat out glaring up at him.

"Or what" he challenged, my lip raised in a snarl.

"You don't want to know what" I growled.

"I can't tell" he pleaded.

"Emmett, hold him. I don't what him to move at all, I don't want him to even breath" I snarled still facing Josh, he nodded smiling and stepping up. I turned around and jogged to the other hotel room and grabbed the cell phone box.

I quickly turned the phone on and jogged back into the room. I smiled to see Emmett cornering Josh, Josh looked at me as I walked into the room.

"I'll take it from here Emmett" I called out as I neared them, he stepped back. I stepped up smiling at Josh, who shrunk back. The whole family was watching the scene fold out at this point. I checked the contacts in the phone and saw Aro as the first number, I quickly punched talk.

It didn't even ring once before Aro answered it.

"Bella" he sounded delighted.

"Why is Josh in our hotel room?" I asked in a monotone. I heard him sigh.

"so you found him then"

"Of course I found him, I will always find them" I snapped.

"Bella, we just needed to be sure you weren't going to run away, you understand of course" Aro told me.

"Yes I do understand, but I am not happy. I gave you no reason not to trust me, you had no reason to send someone after me, I could have killed him Aro only because he intruded into my life you wouldn't want that now would you? He seems to have a very useful power" I asked keeping my tone detached, knowing I wouldn't really have killed him unless he happened to be a danger to my family. I may be a bit diffrent, but I will never end a life just for the fun of it.

"So why didn't you?" Aro asked,

"Because he poses no threat, why would you like me too? Is that why you sent him Aro? " I chuckled dryly.

"No Bella, just send him back, alive. Be expecting a call in a month or two" Aro said annoidly. I just snapped the phone shut.

"You may go now, but before you do. Why couldn't any of them find you with your powers?" I asked Edward should have heard his thoughts.

"Oh um ability's don't work on me very well when I'm invisible. Its harder for people to pick up me, smell included." he stuttered and half walked half ran out of the room.

"You should be happy I'm not mad anymore" I called after him smiling- he walked/ran faster; Edward's enormous laugh bounced off the walls of the hotel room. I guessed he read Josh's thoughts, who probably thought back to the time he asked me why I was so mad. I smiled too.

"How did you know he was there?" Carlisle asked.

"I saw a shift in the air in the corner somehow he managed to dilute his scent, but I could still smell him and hear his breathing" I answered nonchalantly.

"Very good" Emmett nodded approvingly.

"Would you really have killed him, just for being here?" Alice asked quietly. I laughed, she scowled at me.

"No, of course not, I would have killed him if it was completely necessary though. I just told that to Aro so he would leave me alone he wouldn't want his people killed. He knows that I don't care that he is powerful of whatever" I smiled at her; she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bella scared him pretty good a little while back" Edward chuckled, I scowled.

"Our plane leaves at 9am tomorrow morning" Carlisle announced, I smiled at him grateful for the change in subject. I scanned the room for a clock, and found one on the oven. It read 3:47 am that gives us a couple of hours.

I was about to flop back down on the couch when Edward lifted me holding me to his chest.

"You need more rest Bella, come on" Edward said carrying me to the other back bedroom.

"Edward, I don't need anymore rest. I'm fine" I whined.

"Bella please" Edward laid me down on the bed, he laid down next to me. "Just do it for me, to make me feel better" he pleaded, blowing his sweet breath all over my face. I leaned in and kissed him lightly, he was stunned at first but he quickly got over it and moved closer to me.

I let my hands run over his chiseled abs, while his hands memorized my face. Edward moved me so I lay on top of him, but I rolled us over so he lay on top. I smiled, but when I rolled on my shoulder I took a sharp breath. Edward pulled away to give me a stern look.

"Rest now Bella, I'll stay with you" Edward sighed pulling me so I rested my head on his chest. I looked up at him, but he closed his eyes and took deep slow breaths. I decided to do the same.

All too soon Carlisle was knocking on the door telling us its time to leave.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for your reviews. I am so sorry about my horrible grammar, I have always been awful at it all of the rules confuse me. I am trying though, and thats all I can really do. I have two choices for you, one I can get a beta. I wont be able to update as often but the grammar should be good. Or I could change nothing, your choice. **

It was weird going back to the house; so much has changed since we were all last here. Carlisle opened the door and Edward pulled me through the door. I looked around, it kind of surprised me that everything looks the same.

I half expected it to be different. I pulled Edwards hand and pulled him up the familiar stairs to my bedroom. I started to wish I hadn't unpacked. My purse still sat on my desk, I dropped the job phone and credit card into it.

Edward flopped into my bed and propped himself up on his elbows. I walked into the closet and peeled of my shredded cloths, tossing them in the trash can, they are unfixable.

I picked out a brown peasant skirt with a light tan tank top and dark blue flats. I looked myself over in the mirror; almost all of my scrapes are healed. There are just a couple that are still visible, and my shoulder of course is mostly healed but it will leave a nasty scar. It was plainly visible with the tank top, I wore I should probably find a jacket.

I opened the closet door and stared throwing all of my cloths into bags. I kept one bag empty for all of the other things I need to take. I threw out the bags into the middle of the room and walked out of the closet with the empty one.

"I like the new outfit" Edward noted, I smiled at him and zipped open the bag. Moving to the bookcase, I dropped in my favorite books in the bag. I snatched the cell phone box from my desk and dropped it in the bag as well. I grabbed a notebook as well, just in case I need it.

I was picking up all of my bags when Edward came up behind me snatching them from my arms.

"I can carry them" I snipped, grabbing my purse. But Edward didn't answer he just started walking downstairs. I jogged after him rustling through my purse looking for my cell phone.

I found it and switched it on. 17 missed calls, the screen read. I checked them as I followed Edward down stairs. Most of them were from Annie, or someone at Ralph Lauren. A couple was from Tanya or someone in her family.

"Bella, we called Ralph Lauren a couple of days ago. We told them you had a family emergency and had to leave suddenly" Alice called to me from the couch. I looked up to see my bags by the door and Edward sitting in a chair smiling smugly at me.

"oh, than you" I mumbled as I move over to the chair Edward inhabited. Edward pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and leaned into his chest.

In Edwards's arms it was easy to pretend everything is perfect. That I'm not under the Vultori's control, just waiting for a call.

"Bella, how did you get so good at fighting?" Emmett asked, I didn't pull my face away from Edwards chest when I answered, I was just too comfortable.

"I trained with Ryan ten hours a day"

Jasper let out a low whistle.

"Ten hours, every day, didn't you get any breaks?" Edward asked horrified.

"Yes, after five hours I got a thirty minuet break" I looked away from him, Edward didn't respond he just held me tighter. I could feel his eyes on my scar, I shifted so he couldn't see it anymore.

"That was really cool when you did the handstand thing on his shoulders" Emmett continued. I smiled.

"thanks,"

"how did you learn that? Ryan was really confused at first" Edward asked.

"in the training room I was watching someone on the bars, and got my inspiration." I answered. It looked like Alice was going to say something, but she was cut off by her phone buzzing.

"Hi Tanya!" Alice called excitedly.

"Yes she's right here"

"It's a very long—and interesting story" Alice grinned, all of us concentrated on the conversation.

"That's a great idea!"

"See you later, say hello to your family for me" Alice chirped and hung up turning her grin to me.

"Bella, you like Tanya and her family right?" Alice asked

"Yes, they are nice people" I answered cautiously.

"Well Tanya wants to hear the story, so how about we go there and relax for a little while" I let my eyes sweep swiftly around the room, the family seemed to think it was a good idea too. I just nodded.

"There is a plane leaving at 9:30 we should make that one"

"Why don't we go hunting now" Carlisle called out, I stood up with him and pulled Edward up with me. I glanced around the room swiftly at everyone's eyes. They are all pretty dark, Edwards are a deep black as I'm pretty sure mine are.

We all took off quickly in the direction of the forest. I quickly ran deep into the forest as fast as my legs would carry me. I haven done anything really active since I left Italy, I know I wont become out of shape or anything but I feel a bit guilty.

I quickly found an animal, snapped its neck and drank hungrily at the hot blood. After a couple more animals I sprinted back to the house. No one was here yet.

I occupied myself by climbing trees, leaping branch to branch. It feels so strange not having to go train, it kind of makes me feel a little bit more unprepared. Maybe I'll wrestle with someone later.

Light sounds of passage interrupted my thoughts, immediately I froze, my muscles in lock down waiting for the impact. The logical part of my brain understood that its only the Cullen's, but I acted on instinct.

They all ran back to the house, Edward was first, he looked around searching the trees. Edward turned around to face the forest, like the rest of his family.

"Bella?" Edward called out his voice rough with anxiety. I swiftly jumped down landing behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Yes?" I murmured, I could see the corner of his lips turn up. Edward swung me around so I was in front of him.

"Where were you?" he asked, I smirked and pointed up.

"in the tree" I looked down sheepishly, Edward chuckled. I looked up at him to see his eyes bright and his smile glowing. Was looking at Edwards light eyes when I heard the family quietly slipping away.

Edward smiled and leaned in slowly, he lightly touched my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling his face closer to me. One of Edwards's hands was on the small of my back, pulling my body against his. Edwards other hand was on my cheek, keeping my face close.

I thought nothing could be better than the smell of Edward when I first meet him, I was wrong, he tastes even better then he smells. I pressed myself even closer to him, I heard a soft moan escape from Edward. I smiled its good to know I can make him to that. Edward reluctantly, and slowly pulled away I put on my best pout face.

"Bella, we have to leave for the air port soon. I still have to pack." Edward whined. I sighed reluctantly and trudged off to the house with Edward following me closely.

I sat in the middle of the floor while Edward threw some cloths into a black duffle bag. He finished quickly, and came to sit in front of me on the floor. I smiled at him, he picked up my hands from my lap and held them tightly in his own.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked quietly.

"I'm wondering how its possible for me to love you so much" Edward spoke quietly looking intently into my eyes.

"I know exactly what you mean" I whispered and leaned forward slowly keeping eye contact with him. Edward smiled and pulled me to him quickly. Before my mind could register I was laying on top of Edward kissing him. I moved my hands down to his chest and glued my body to his.

Edward flipped us over so I was on the bottom and started kissing my neck.

"You have no idea" Edward murmured into my neck pausing to plant another fierce kiss on my neck "how much I missed you" I spun us over quickly and started kissing his jaw, to his neck.

"I know how much" I paused to kiss the part of his perfect chest showing, "I missed" I paused again kissing just under his jaw line this time though "you". Edward groaned I looked up into his eyes confused.

"Alice is about to burst through the door," Edward whined. I sat up off him, but he pulled me into his lap again. We only sat there for a second when the door flew open reveling Alice and a disappointed Emmett.

I laughed a little bit, but then sat up. Edward pulled his bag off the floor before he took my hand followed me downstairs. Edward and I rode in the Volvo to the airport with Alice and Jasper in the back seat.

The car ride was silent but not uncomfortable; Edward held my hand the whole way there rubbing it lightly.

Alice was right of course, we got on the flight at 9:30. I was sitting in the middle, next to Edward and an old woman. Edward had his arm around my shoulders rubbing my scar absently. I leaned my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"I should have given you a jacket, people keep wondering about the scar" Edward muttered in my ear suddenly. I glanced at the scar, it slightly resembled a dog bite or something. The teeth marks were stretched out because Ryan ripped away the skin making the venom burry deeper into my skin.

"Oh well" I shrugged snuggling closer to him.

Edward held my hand tightly as we walked up the steps to the house. Tanya grinned wildly when she saw us standing at the door, but her eyes quickly narrowed in on the scar.

"What the hell happened?" Tanya yelled in shock, her family appeared behind her in an instant. They all gasped of course when they saw it. I rolled my eyes and pushed into the house.

"If you think that's bad, you should have seen he right after the fight" Emmett mumbled, if possible all of their eyes got even wider. I glared at Emmett.

"What's the story?" Tanya asked Emmett. Emmett described everything detailed, he loved telling about the fight and how when I growled everyone froze. Emmett couldn't forget about Josh in the hotel room now could he?

"Well Bella" Kate finally said after Emmett finished the story "It seems you made quiet the impression over there"

"I guess I did" I mumbled frowning. Irina showed us to our rooms, much to my surprise and delight Edward and I are sharing one. Irina clamed it's because we are always going to be together so why not share a room too. I can't say I didn't agree, Edward and I unpacked quickly.

"What would you like to do love?" Edward asked turning to face me.

"Lets go for a walk outside" I suggested. Edward nodded and grabbed my hand pulling me out the door.

Edward and I ended up playing tag, it was the most fun I've had in such a long time. Edward and I lay on the ground for a while after our game until Edward pulled himself up and me with him.

"Alice wants to have a movie marathon, she wants us to join, would you like too?" Edward asked pleasantly. I just nodded and we headed back into the house.

Edward and I flopped on the couch as Alice pressed play for the first Pirates of the Caribbean movies; we have decided to watch all three. The movies were good, even better because I was securely snuggled in Edwards's arms.

I was holding the case for the third movie in my hands, the movie was over but Esme wanted to see a name of an actress I waited patiently for it to appear on the screen.

I was shaken into reality when I smelt something horribly familiar on the air. All of my muscles tightened instinctively, the DVD case snapped like a toothpick in my hands. Shards of black plastic flew through the air no one paid any attention to that though.

Edward was at my side in an instant trying to help I was fuming with anger though Aro better not have sent him, suddenly Alice froze over in a vision.

"oh" she mumbled "Mark is in the area, he decided to drop by Bella on the spur of the molment, he caught her scent… he wants to kill her" she looked so scared, all of them looked so serious I wanted to laugh but they probably wouldn't like that.

"The Vultori kicked him out, he blames Bella" Edward spoke quietly holding me tightly.

"Relax guys, this wont be a problem. I've got it taken care of" I tried to wave away their worries as I walked outside. I turned around to face them.

"Ok, I want you guys to hide and don't you dare come out. I am in no danger here, there is no problem. You have to hide because since there are so many of us it will scare him away" I told them sternly and they took off hesitantly, Edward decided to hide in a tree the rest followed his idea. I turned towards the right, where the scent is coming from.

I closed my eyes concentrated on my hearing and smell. This way he will think he has the advantage, when in fact he doesn't. I heard him trying to movie silently through the forest, I smelled him moving towards me.

I waited until he was a couple feet from me to lung at him. I tackled him to the floor and hit him a couple times. Mark rolled us over so he was on top but I kicked him off before he could even take a breath.

Mark tried to punch and kick me, but I expertly blocked every shot and delivered some of my own. I smiled as he got frustrated with me, he stopped thinking so much and let his instincts take over.

"You've gotten a little better" I noted in the middle of dodging a kick.

"I had someone train me" Mark huffed trying again to punch me but he only ended up with air.

"Oh really, should I be worried?" I asked in an amused tone, I'm never worried.

"Very" I laughed and caught another one of his punches again, this time I snapped his wrist though.

I danced out of his way every time he make a move, he growled in frustration. I was spinning out of the way of his leg when his arm clawed my face hard enough to break skin.

I stopped the dance and growled ferociously at him.

"And I was going to go easy on you" I scoffed.

"Liar, you weren't going easy" Mark growled, to prove his point his arm shot out to punch me. I grabbed it twisting so I was behind him. I used my teeth to rip off his arm.

His anguished scream echoed off the trees. I kicked him so he fell down and started ripping him apart.

"Matches?" I called out when I was almost done with the ripping. The whole family was suddenly around the pile of Mark. Emmett lit the match and dropped it in.

Black smoke poured all over the sky, I hope no one sees this and comes running I sighed, that would be just my luck wouldn't it.

**Review please, I'm writing the next chapter now so the more reviews the faster its posted. **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN- so sorry it took me so long to update, we didnt have power for about two days, that means no internet. Hope you like this chapter.. review please**

Edward and I lay on the couch; I was reading a book Edward just held me in his arms. I got bored with the book after only a chapter or two. I ended up just snuggling in Edward's arms; he seemed perfectly content to let me do just that.

Suddenly Edward was curling me to his chest and standing up.

"What ar-"Edward cut me off before I could finish.

"Sh just wait Bella" Edward swept me out the back door and sat down on the back porch.

"Look" Edward nodded towards the sky; I glanced over the tree tops to see the most beautiful sunrise I have ever seen. I was laying in Edwards arms watching the sun rise when Alice burst out through the back door.

"shit" Edward muttered, I glanced at him confused.

"Alice just had a vision, Laurent is coming here because he saw the smoke he is worried about his sometimes lover Irina" Edward explained. I groaned and stood up.

"how long?"

"5 minuets" Alice answered, I nodded and searched the breeze for his smell. Its coming from the left, and fast. I roared in mostly annoyance and kicked a stone sending it flying into the side of the house with a loud crack.

The family of course ran outside at the sound of my little fit. I glared at Irina.

"Guess who is coming?" I asked them, the other Cullen's looked very confused but everyone else looked guilty.

"Did no one think it necessary to mention that you happen to have an open relationship with the man who may or may not still speak to the woman who tried to kill me" I snapped.

"He doesn't still talk to her, I would know" Irina held her head high; I shook my head sadly at her.

"Oh really? So where does he go when he isn't with you?" I questioned.

"He just doesn't like being in the same place all the time" Irina told me, I could see the glimmer of doubt in her eyes.

"Did you tell him anything about the Cullen's gifts?"

"yes, he knows about them" Irina said quietly. I felt a little guilty looking at her face, but I pushed that away when I heard the sounds of passage in the not so distant distance.

I turned around to face the direction of the sound. Edward was quickly by my side. Laurent ran through the trees to the house. He skidded to a stop a couple feet from me.

"Laurent" I called to him, smiling. I turned quickly to Edward.

"What is he thinking?" I murmured Edward leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"When he saw us he thought, she will want to know she was wrong about them. Then he remembered my power" Edward whispered I nodded and stepped closer to Laurent.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked pleasantly.

"Just off exploring, how have you been I didn't expect to see you here" Laurent smiled.

"I have been wonderful. How was Victoria?" I smiled Irina put her hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about? I didn't see Victoria"

"Oh really?" I asked, slowly circling him looking him up and down for anything out of place.

"Really, I haven't seen anyone in ages" Laurent responded. I smiled, I'm pretty sure I can catch him in this lie. I stood very close to him closed my eyes and covered my ears.

I sniffed the air deeply, searching through his scent. I smelt something there; it was very light but defiantly another vampire's scent a female. I don't know Victoria's scent but I would bet a lot that, that is it. I smiled and opened my eyes.

"Are you absolutely one hundred percent sure you haven't seen any vampires since the last time you saw these people?" I asked, he looked a little nervous.

"yes" he answered, thought it sounded more like a question. He regained his confidence though. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"Yes, Yes I am. I am positive you are lying. I can smell her on you, Victoria's scent"

"That's not possible" Laurent told me, though he looked worried.

"Why, because you did not see her or because you were so sure her scent was gone. Too bad you didn't stay away for a week longer like you were planning too, by then her scent would have been gone. But I'm sure you got worried when you saw the smoke, my bad by the way" I crossed my arms very confident about my speculation. Laurent didn't say anything, his silence strengthened my presumption.

"Laurent?" Irina asked quietly, he didn't look at her he just kept glaring at me.

"Now if you wouldn't mind, could you tell me what Victoria wanted?" I asked, Laurent seemed to almost shake with anger. It didn't seem Laurent was planning on answering my question, I sighed.

"Come on now Laurent, we all know you saw her now I just want to know why"

"We were just catching up" Laurent growled, I smirked.

"What did you talk about?" I kept my tone pleasant. Laurent took a deep breath before answering.

"You, mostly she never did believe he could really want to be with you. It pleased her very much to find out he left you. She was so very proud of her brilliant idea to keep you alive so you could forever know what it feels like to be unloved. I suppose she won't be happy to find out you two are together again"

"I'm sure she won't, I guess I should expect her to visit soon then?" I smiled, I may not have been able to do anything as a weak human but now I am far from weak.

"You don't seem too worried" Laurent noted.

"I'm not, I don't get worried"

"Victoria is strong and a good fighter, that's why James kept her around" Laurent warned me.

"Why did James keep you around?" I asked

"Three is better than two" Laurent answered.

"So it would seem" I mused, shrugging my shoulders indiferently.

"Am I aloud to stay here?" He asked somewhat amused.

"Its not my house, I would ask the owner if I were you" I answered, though I desperately wanted to turn him away. I assumed Irina feels more for him then she let on, I will let her decide. We all turned to look at Irina, Laurent took a couple steps towards her but I sent him an icy glare.

"May I please stay?" Laurent begged. Irina took a deep breath and looked around at all of our faces. I kept mine impassive, she needs to make this choice herself.

"fine" she snapped. Laurent smiled a little.

"Am I in any danger here though?" He asked eyeing me, Emmett laughed.

"Only if you start it" I snapped and jogged back to the house Edward followed me up to our room. I started pacing the length of the room, I needed to do something.

"Bella, Bella" Edward murmured taking me into his arms "Calm down"

"I have a bad feeling about this" I muttered tapping my fingers against his chest. I pulled away from his hold.

"I have to do something, I'm going for a run" I told him pulling out a pair of blue mesh pants with a white stripe down the sides and a black tank top. I walked into the bathroom and slid them on, quickly pulling my hair in a pony tail.

"I'll be back in an hour or so" I called to Edward on my way out.

I sprinted into the forest weaving my way through the trees. My frustration only made me move faster. I jumped up into the trees dodging the branches as I flew through the air.

After what seemed like forever I slowed to a walk, I should probably get back its been longer than an hour I think. I spun in a circle searching for the scent of the house, sprinted off in the direction.

I grabbed a little snack before heading back to the house. Edward and Jasper were sitting on the couch watching the TV. Irina and Laurent sat in the love seat cuddled against each other, I fought back a gag.

Edward smiled at me and I walked over to him, he pulled me in his lap. I tried to relax against his chest, but I couldn't. It felt wrong having Laurent here, I don't like this at all.

Edward sat up and pulled me with him, he grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. Edward sat down on the bed and pulled me so I sat in front of him.

"Bella, what is wrong?" Edward asked quietly, I looked down. I feel a little guilty about not talking to him. But I'm still so scared that he is suddenly going to realize I'm not the same anymore and decide he doesn't love me.

"This doesn't feel right, its like I'm waiting for something to go wrong" I whispered quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

"Relax Bella; Laurent really cares about Irina he isn't going to do anything. Stop worrying about it" Edward tried to sooth me

"I cant, its wrong having my enemy's accomplice stay in the house" I muttered quietly.

"He isn't your enemy though Bella. You don't always have to be in charge you know, its ok to relax"

"Edward, I cant help but always be on edge. Its just how I was trained, I'm sorry I cant be the slow weak human Bella you knew" I whispered harshly.

"I loved that Bella" Edward muttered under his breath. **Loved** as in used to love, but doesn't anymore. His words cracked through my hard shell. I gasped and pulled back as if he slapped me.

His words hurt more than a slap ever could though. I jumped off the bed and leapt out of the room, slamming the door in Edwards face. I took off running as fast as my legs would take me.

I could hear Edward running behind me, he was catching up. I begged my body to move faster, I leaned forward sliding through the trees at impossible speeds. Edward was fast though, faster than me.

His arms slid around my waist as he tackled me to the forest floor.

"Bella please, I didn't mean it" Edward begged, I turned my face away from him and tried to move from under him, he didn't let me.

"Move" I fought to keep my voice even, it came out in a low growl. He didnt move.

"Bella I didn't mean that I didn't love you, because I do more than anything. I would do anything for you, please Bella" Edward pleaded. In truth I do know Edward loves me, its just the words hit home.

I still refused to look at him, I knew if I looked in his eyes I would lose my thought process and give in.

"Bella please look at me, please forgive me" Edward begged, Edward changed positions so he was sitting up cradling me against his body. I still kept my eyes away from his face, but I made no move to get up.

"I love you, more than anything. You are my life Bella, the only thing it would kill me to lose" Edward's voice was muffled by my hair, he tried to move my face to face him but I kept my head firmly against his chest.

"I have changed though, I'm not that Bella anymore" I murmured finally.

"I know that you have changed a bit, but Bella I don't care. Nothing could keep me away from you, you will always be my Bella" Edward held me close.

"What if one day you look around and realize that you actually don't love this me its ok if you do, I wont keep you here. I promise." My words were muffled by his chest.

"There is no way that I could stop loving you. Bella I know you have changed, I've known it since I got you back. I don't care though; I still love you just as much as I always have. You aren't a completely different person Bella, you still love to read, you're still amazingly stubborn, and I still am completely in love with you. You are still and will always be my Bella, I can promise you that." Edward told me, I finally looked up at his face.

His eyebrows were scrunched with worry, but as I smiled up at him his face softened into a relaxed smile.

"I love you too" I sighed leaning into him again, he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer. Edward kissed the top of my head as I smiled into his chest.

I really couldn't say how long we stayed like that, but the sun went down. I stood up pulling Edward up too after a little bit, we walked hand in hand back to the house.

Everyone was sitting on the couch watching some tv show when it was interrupted by a phone ring coming from my purse. I swiftly snatched my purse from the coffee table and ruffled through it.

I slowly pulled out a small silver flip phone, the phone Aro gave me with the promise to call. Everyone's face held either worry or confusion.

I just held the phone for a little and let it ring in the palm of my hand. With a resigned sigh I flipped it open and took it to my ear.

"Hello?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Bella darling, we have a slight problem. A vampire has become too strong and is coming towards our city. We still have time though, maybe a week before he gets here. I have sent a few after him, but they did not return. We need you here; to fight for, us people will be helping you. A private plane will be waiting for you at the air port in one hour. Oh and yes you may bring them all." Aro said it all in one breath.

"Um. Ok Aro, I will be there. See you later I guess" I mumbled trying to process the words he spoke so quickly. I flipped the phone closed and looked up into the worried faces of everyone.

"I am going to Italy, who ever wants to come may." I sighed "so who is coming?"

"I am" Edward told me looking into my eyes questioningly; he knew that I should be doing further away jobs not ones in the city.

Turns out everyone wants to come, I wasn't too surprised. I stood up and dragged Edward to our room.

"Pack everyone we leave for the airport in half an hour" I called out. I only packed one bag, it was mostly full of work out cloths things to fight in. I smiled a little bit, I get to see Ryan again I'm sure he will be a little proud of the scar he gave me. My smile grew, I guess we are even.

"What?" Edward asked softly.

"Just thinking" I said and moved over to hug him, he held me close and rested chin on my head.

"Come on" I grabbed my bag and Edwards hand and danced off towards the front door with Edward in tow. I have to admit seeing Ryan again has put me in a better mood.

The plane was very nice, and private. We would have been just fine in a normal plane, we all have self control. Well most of us, I eyed Laurent sitting with Irina talking quietly.

"Bella, why are they bringing you to the city? Playing defense instead of offense?" Edward questioned quietly. I turned to face him; I sighed and explained what Aro had told me or at least what I thought Aro said.

All too soon the plane jolted to a landing in beautiful Italy. Edward gripped my hand in reassurance. If who ever this is, is strong enough to take out a couple guards do I really have a chance? I shook my head dispelling the silly worries. Of course I have a chance, a very good chance.

It was night time when we arrived, two large cars were waiting. The Cullen's and myself got into one car. Tanya and everyone in the other car, I can't say how the car ride when for the others but I know ours was long and silent.

I stepped into the castle like house with Edward holding my hand and my family and friends behind me. Jane danced up to me.

"Aro would like to see you" she sneered, I just nodded and stalked off to the throne room where I knew he would be.

"Bella!" Aro called in delight as I stepped into the room. I glanced around the room to see only Marcus and a couple guards.

"Hello Aro. Why have you called me here when he wont get here for a week?" I questioned him.

"So you can train with the others, we want you in tip top shape" Aro sang

"You do know I don't get out of shape" I snapped in annoyance, Aro just smiled.

"You will have the same room as before. Josh would you show our guests their rooms" Aro called, Josh walked into the room he looked more confident than before. He must be training with Ryan, I smirked I can still take him.

"Yes sir" he answered and walked out of the room, I pulled everyone along after him.

"Josh I would like all of their rooms very close to mine" I told him.

"Who said I had to listen to you? Their rooms will be where I want them to be" Josh lifted his chin a fraction. I sharply laughed once he is too confident for his own good.

"You are way too confident, its unbecoming. You will put their rooms near mine, don't think you can beat me because you trained every once and a while. You cant Josh, besides Aro likes me better" I told him, he looked a little shocked.

"I bet I could" he mumbled.

"You will see soon enough" I told him breezily. Josh just stomped off towards the rooms, they all were near mine. I smiled smugly and went to put my stuff away.

Everyone was piled in my room, we were all chatting about nothing really when Ryan walked into my room.

I gasped and smiled, he grinned back.

"Ah Bella we meet again" Ryan smiled, I laughed.

"Yes we do Ryan, I would like you to meet everyone." I proceeded to point and name every person in the room.

"Nice uh scar Bella" Ryan smirked and nodded towards my shoulder. I grinned back and rubbed it.

"Yea thanks for that, it was really fun" I grimaced, he laughed.

"Had to get you back you know" Ryan rubbed the scar from me, I laughed a little then shrugged.

"Aro wants you to train more, you know I'm also training Josh now too. He isn't as fun as you were" he looked towards the other "she is very unpredictable" Emmett laughed.

"now?" I asked frowning a little, I don't want to leave Edward. Ryan smiled.

"Yea, I don't have to drag you out again do I?" Ryan smiled, I grinned sheepishly.

"no" I groaned looking into Edwards beautiful topaz eyes, he smiled comfortingly.

"They can come if they want" Ryan told me, I smiled.

"You wanna?" I asked

"Always" Edward answered while I got lost in his eyes. I stood up and followed Ryan down to the training room. Josh was in there fighting with a girl.

Ryan waved everyone over to the wall. Josh had stopped his fight by then.

"I could take her right Ryan" Josh asked, Ryan laughed.

"No dude you couldn't. See this scar" he pointed to his neck. "She gave it to me her first day here" I laughed and crouched down changing into my fighting persona.

"Who's first?" I asked shacking out my body. My muscles seemed to itch to fight, to be stretched to their limits. Josh stepped forward. We crouched down across from each other, he growled at me so I roared back at him.

"No biting guys, I want you to be able to heal in one day tops" Ryan called out, Josh nodded but I didn't do anything.

Josh lunged at me, I ducked under him and elbowed him in the face. I heard him curse under his breath and the girl's shape intake of breath. I took advantage of his weakness to pounce on him.

He snarled and tried to flip over but I jabbed him at the base of his neck making him fall on his stomach. He flipped quickly so I lost my balance, but I landed on my feet about a foot away from him.

Josh sprang up quickly and came at me, he tried to kick me but I grabbed his leg and kicked the other one out quickly so he fell. I was about to kick him when from the corner of my eye I saw the girl leap at me. I ducked and she flew over me.

I snarled loudly at her, she glanced at Josh on the ground. He sprang up quickly the went to either side of me to come at me from two sides.

I saw Edward tense and move forward an inch but Ryan stopped him. I took a step back so I could see them both clearly. They both rushed at me, but the girl was a little faster than Josh.

Not by too much but enough, She leapt then he leapt. I pulled her arms and swung her around to smack Josh. The sound echoed through the large gym, and they both ended up on the floor.

I snarled and crouched down in front of them, ready to pounce. Had this been a real fight I would be intent on tearing them apart right now.

"Bella, that's enough we know your amazing" Ryan called smiling. I smiled and walked back to Edward, he took me in his arms kissing the top of my head lightly.

"You look better Bella" Ryan commented, I looked at him. Then smiled and turned my gaze to Edward.

"I am" I sighed leaning into Edwards chest. Ryan smiled.

"By the way, you hurt her, I hurt you" Ryan's expression turned serious as he stared down Edward. I smacked Ryan playfully in the stomach.

"I wont hurt her, ever" Edward held me tighter.

"That's all I'm asking" Ryan smiled.

"Now come on Bella, you aren't done just 'cuz you can beat them. I'm still here you know" I sadly pushed away from Edward and turned to follow Ryan but not before I quickly kissed Edward.

Ryan and I didn't fight as seriously as before, this time it was a relaxed dance of blocking and spinning. I could feel everyone watching as I ducked under Ryan's fist spinning away from him.

I moved to kick him but he stopped my leg and pushed it away. Every now and then one of us would hit the other, but nothing too serious, nothing like last time.

**Sorry its not very long, but I felt like posting it. Anyway review please tell me if you liked it, I will post agian soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update!! School just started and we are fostering another dog and to put it lightly he is a handful. This story is going to be ending pretty soon... sorry guys. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

Ryan and I practiced every day, just like before except Edward always watched sometimes the rest of the family would too. After about a week Ryan got information that the vampire would be in the city with in a day.

I hunted a lot that night with the family, we went for big game they have stronger blood. As soon as we got back Aro summoned me to the throne room.

"Bella!" he chirped as soon as we stepped into the room. I didn't respond, I just stood looking at him. I glanced around the room to see five people staring back at me with stone faces. Josh was one of them, Ryan was a little in front of them.

"You and Ryan will be leading these people into the battle. Victor will be here shortly... go get to know each other" Aro clapped. Victor? Who is Victor? He must be the vampire we are meant to kill. Why do I need a team if its only one vampire?

"Aro why do I have a team? You said its only one, he couldn't possible be that strong." My voice was dangerously even.

"Well we have some information that suggests that he now has help from a few vampires" Aro said as if it was nothing.

"Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?" I nearly growled, Aro just shrugged my lip raised in a snarl. Edward rubbed soothing circles in my hand, I turned to look at him and smiled a bit. Then I turned to Ryan.

"You trained them?" I asked.

"Top of their class" Ryan answered. I nodded.

"Training room, I want to see what you can do" they jogged off in the direction. I sighed and turned back to Edward.

"I have to take care of this I guess" I rolled my eyes, he smiled. "I won't be too long, a couple hours at the most. I'll find you after" I said to him.

"Alright" His smooth voice calmed me and put me in a considerably better mood, I stood on the tops of my toes and leaned into his body. He smiled and saw what I wanted. He leaned down to meet me half way. I wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer to me. Too soon he pulled away.

"You better go" he told me, I frowned but nodded.

"I guess. I love you, see you soon" I told him before I left.

"I love you too Bella" he told me. When I walked into the room all five were lined up against the back wall. Ryan walked up to stand beside me.

"Names and powers, you start" I pointed to a tall girl with short blonde hair.

"Shay, I move things with my mind" I nodded and looked to the next person.

"Andria, I can take away peoples vision" a girl with a small frame and long black hair told me.

"Jake, I mess up peoples minds. It makes them feel sort of like a bad trip" a boy with black hair told me, I'm guessing a past druggie.

"Josh, I turn invisible" Josh told me.

"Olivia, I can see people's memories" a girl with shoulder length blonde hair said quietly. I turned to whisper in Ryan's ear.

"rank them, best to worst" I whispered, no one else had a chance to hear. He nodded and thought for a second.

"Shay, Jake, Andria, Josh, and Olivia" He muttered.

"Olivia and Josh you two are going to fight, Andria and Jake. Shay you will fight with Ryan... hope you can handle yourself" I told them all. Shay smirked Ryan chuckled. I sent them all too different corners of the room.

I watched Olivia and Josh first. Olivia had more of a defensive style, but she was still good and very quick. Josh was more aggressive, but not as quick at a bit more clumsy well as clumsy as vampires get.

Andria and Jake were pretty evenly matched, Jake was fighting blind and Andria kept looking around at the invisible monsters. I had to admit they were both pretty good though, Jake had an edgy style using made up moves. Andria worked with his weakness, faking him out a lot since he couldn't see her.

Shay and Ryan were doing good, I was surprised at Shay. She was fighting well, and hitting Ryan with things at the same time. Ryan of course was doing very well, he dodged the objects and hit Shay a few times. They looked about even to me. Ryan could probably take her, not with out damage though.

"All right" I called, they all stopped to look at me. "I guess we are done, I just wanted to see how you fight"

"No, wait. You get to see how we fight, don't we get to see how you fight?" Shay asked. I shrugged.

"If you want to, who would you like me to fight?" I asked moving to the center of the room and shifting into my fighting persona.

"Me" she said moving forward I nodded and crouched down. She crouched down across from me; weights swirled around above our heads. She lunged at me and sent all of the weights at me.

I jumped at her and shielded myself from the weights with her body, she managed to divert most of them but a few hit her. She moved to strike but I hit her in the stomach, careful not to hurt her too much.

"Andria!" Shay called out loudly, and suddenly I couldn't see anything. I growled.

"Hey you cant do that" Ryan told her.

"Its fine Ryan, I still got this" I told him and closed my eyes. Shay came at me again, I dodged what ever was flying at me and kicked where Shay's head should be. I made contact with something.

She made a small noise, I zeroed in on where she is and leapt at her. She tried to claw but I blocked her. She tried to snap at me but my elbow made contact with her jaw.

I soon had her pinned on the floor, stomach down and hands behind her back. My forearm was on the back of her neck holding her to the ground. She was trying to throw things at me but she couldn't see exactly where I was so I dodged most of them.

"Andria, vision please" I called out sweetly; I opened my eyes and could see. I got up off of Shay and helped her up.

"good fight, even if you played dirty" I told her, I won so there is no reason to care that she cheated.

"I never said I would play fair" she shrugged I smirked, I like her already.

"And I never said you had to. If there aren't anymore questions then I am going to go now." I changed back to Bella, I was about to leave when Alice burst through the door.

"Bella" she yelled, I groaned I just want to go back to Edward. Is that too much to ask? Alice giggled but continued on anyway.

"I had a vision. That guy and three or four others will be here tomorrow at sunset. Oh and Edwards out in the garden waiting for you" Alice added in the last part with a smile.

"Thank you Alice." I turned to the team "You heard her, they are coming tomorrow. Go hunting outside the city of course, keep your strength up" I told them sternly.

"You hunt animals?" Olivia asked quietly looking into my eyes I nodded.

"That I do" I was getting ready to turn around when Josh opened his big mouth.

"I want a leader who isn't a wimp" Josh muttered under his breath I clenched my jaw and walked slowly up to him until I was an inch from his face.

"If you ever disrespect me like that again, I will rip you apart slowly and painfully let you heal then do it again. Got that Josh?" I snarled in his face, Josh nodded meekly and Shay laughed under her breath. I smirked and backed up.

"Who's Edward?" Shay asked.

"My boyfriend" I smiled widely.

"Do you love him?" Andria asked this time, what is this? A slumber party.

"very much" I answered.

"Does he love you?" Shay questioned. Just then Edward walked in through the gym doors, I turned to grin at him. He walked swiftly over to my side and wrapped his arms around my waist

"So Edward do you love me?" I asked grinning up at his face, he grinned crookedly down at me.

"More than anything" He answered and kissed the top of my head. I smiled.

"Call me if there are any problem's. Edward and I will be for a walk in the garden" Edward pulled me out the door before anyone could ask us anything else.

I rested my head on his shoulder while we walked. The garden was amazingly beautiful, all kinds of exotic plants bloomed everywhere, large extravagant fountains and stone benches were placed nicely around the grounds.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear, I smiled and turned around so I faced him.

"I love you more" I said quietly. He lifted me up and kissed me gently.

"That's not possible" He murmured into my lips. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me, exploring his mouth.

"I beg to differ" I whispered against his cheek after we broke away. He laughed quietly and held me to him. We sat down on a bench, I was very content to just sit in his arms so that's what I did.


	17. Chapter 17

The sun climbed higher and higher into the sky much to my displeasure. I stood off the stone bench and pulled Edward up with me.

"I should go see if Alice can give me any more specifics about the vision she had, it would be helpful to know where we should be" I smirked, Edward frowned slightly. He still doesn't like the idea of me fighting, I almost rolled my eyes.

"She is in the common room" Edward said finally, I nodded and pulled him off with me. The common room was surprisingly full, all of my guests sat in various places, playing pool, video games or just watching TV. Alice was occupying a blood red plush couch.

"Alice, are you busy?" I asked standing behind her, she turned.

"Nope, you want to know more about the vision?" she asked, I just nodded.

"Ok, well it was in the garden, but not too close to the house maybe a mile in or so. I couldn't see the exact time, it was a little fuzzy, a decision has yet to be made. I can see for sure 5 of them there, a sixth might come I don't know" Alice explained. I just nodded again and turned towards Edward.

"I need to find everyone and tell them the new information, where are they?" I asked Edward.

"Shay and Ryan are talking in Ryan's room. Josh is with some girl in his room. Andria, Jake, and Olivia are watching an action movie in the basement theater." Edward said, I leaned up pressing myself against him lightly and kissed him.

"I'll find you just before sunset." I told him, and pushed away jogging off in the direction of Ryan's room first. I danced in the room to find them sitting very close on his couch talking, and leaning unconsciously towards each other, do I sense some romance in the air? I smiled, they would be so perfect for each other.

"Come on, new information" I sang happily, Ryan just raised his eyebrows at my suddenly uplifted mood. I forget Ryan never saw me like this. I skipped into Josh's room to find him and that girl that double teamed me making out on his bed, I gasped in fake surprise.

"Oh my, Josh! I thought what we had was special?!" I fake sobbed into my hands, Shay even got in on the act and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. The girl stood up in a huff and glared at him then me. Josh's eyes were wide in shock as he glanced at me, still fake sobbing, to the girl, steam was practically coming out her ears.

She was about to storm out, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing soon followed by Shay and Ryan. Now both Josh and the girl had steam coming out of their ears, which only made it funnier.

"Josh we have business, come on" I managed between my laughs, he scowled at me but followed. We managed to control ourselves only letting out giggles every now and then though. I took everyone to the training room and kicked all of the others out, the lined up again and I repeated the information.

"So we will be meet out there ten minuets before sunset. Olivia, Jake I want you two to hide in the trees above us, they wont take enough time to make sure all of the scents are accounted for plus we have many vampires right here. Once we start fighting jump down and help out. If you need help, tell someone, yell and scream even if its only in your thoughts. Edward will be motoring them most likely. If you have a power, use it as much as you can with out distraction your self from the fight. Remember distraction means death, everyone clear?"

"Crystal" Shay beamed, the rest just nodded. I ran off in the direction of Edwards smell. He was sitting in the common room, his eyes shot up to me as I got inside. I was in his arms in a second.

"You heard everything right? I'm going to need you to listen and send help if I need it. You don't get to come out though, unless I ask. I cant have you out there distracting me, it wont help I promise" I looked up in his eyes searching for any indecision. He frowned, obviously but nodded.

I leaned in and kissed him roughly, his arms wrapped around my waist binding my body to his. If only I could stay like this forever. I kissed him as passionately as possible, I don't even want to wonder if this will be my last kiss with him. I have to get back to him, there is no other option. I pulled away, Edward reluctantly let go of my as I stepped away from him.

I walked a couple of steps before I turned and jumped at him, kissing him again. He put one hand on my face and the other on the small of my back. I had my hands on his chest. This kiss was different from any other, it was full of desperation, fear, and passion. It felt like I wasn't the only one wishing this whole ordeal never happened.

A cough from the direction of the door made me growl in frustration. I turned my face, Edward moved his stone lips to my neck. I looked to see my team standing in the door way, all of them.

I turned back to Edward and moved his face so I could kiss his lips gently. I pulled away and rested my forehead against his staring into his perfect golden eyes.

"I love you" I stressed quietly.

"I know, I love you too Bella" Edward murmured, letting me go I stepped away towards my team transforming into my fighting persona. I just looked at him, we didn't need to say anything. The words didn't need to be spoken we both knew what they were.

I turned and lead my team out the doors, none of them said a word. We got out to the forest quickly, Olivia and Jake jumped into different trees quickly. We stood. Me in the center, Ryan and Shay on either side with Josh or Andria on their side. The sky was a dark blue, and gray clouds covered the sky blocking out the moon and stars.

Five vampires stepped into the clearing; the leading was a tall man with shaggy brown hair and a bit of stubble on his face. Following him were three boys and one girl. I could tell the leader as the shaggy rugged man from the way he held himself.

"Hello" I called out pleasantly to him, my jaw was clenched though.

"Hello" his deep voice vibrated in all of our ears.

"May I ask what you are doing here?" I questioned lifting my chin a fraction.

"Why we are here to take over the Vultori" He smiled, a few behind him grinned happily.

"Hm, well I can't let you do that" I answered stretching out my arms.

"Honey you don't want to fight me. Every one of you they sent at me I killed" he stayed straight up.

"That's because they never sent me" I sneered, he raised an eyebrow. Rocks started swirling above our heads moving at blinding speeds. He snarled crouching down.

"Powers!" I yelled, my voice was carried by the wind into the thick trees. I could see everyone concentrating on the intruders. They didn't seem to respond, in fact the leader, Victor I believe his name is smirked. I snarled at them all.

"I bet your wondering why all of your powers aren't working" ah how cliché the villain boasting to the good guys. "Well that's my power, I can block out others powers, but only if they try and use them on me" he grinned.

"We don't need powers to win" I informed him frostily. He just laughed, I crouched down and shook out my muscles letting my silky black hair swish back and forth sending my scent further out.

Everyone followed my lead and crouched down, thunder clapped in the background, rain poured from the sky drenching all of us instantly. I quickly ripped off my T-shirt so I was in my black sports bra. I couldn't fight to the best of my ability if lose clothing got in my way.

Suddenly one of the other girls flew at us, Shay met her half way. Everyone else moved after that, except me and Victor, we watched our teams in battle for a second. The icy rain felt good pounding on my skin, a bolt of lightning light up the sky.

Victor sprung from his crouched position and leapt at me. He hit the ground running, I waited until he got closer then I tackled him to the ground. I immediately ripped into his arm, he bit my hand. I used the hardest part of my elbow to jab the softest part of his head.

He pushed my off him, I flipped in the air and landed on my feet in front of him. I snarled, it was a deep feral sound, witch he gladly returned. He jumped at me this time. I dropped to the ground falling with my back facing the ground, I used my legs and waited until he was right above me to kick him in the stomach using both my legs.

He reached his hands out to me and clawed my face, but the pressure from the kick sent him flying in the air and me into the ground leaving a noticeable dent. Victor flew and hit one of the trees, cracking it in half.

I stood up quickly and whipped off the mud from my body. I glanced around to see that Olivia and Jake jumped down from the trees. Olivia looked hurt pretty bad, I frowned. Jake seemed to be helping her out though.

Shay and Ryan were doing fine, only a few scrapes and cuts maybe a bite mark or two. Andria, Josh, and Jake were worse off more cuts and bite marks but nothing unmanageable.

I diverted my attention back to Victor just in time to see him lunge at me, he hit me from the side, we both fell in the mud. It coated out bodies. We wrestled in the mud. He bit into my side, and I clawed off his skin. He hissed in pain, while I did nothing about the stinging in my side.

I heard the loud high pitched scream that I immediately recognized as Olivia's followed by an enraged growl that I knew as Jake's. I couldn't turn to see what happened though. Victor was keeping me occupied.

I could smell the venom in the air though, I recognized the sweet peppermint smell as Olivia's also. Something bad must have happened. I didn't get to think long because Victor grabbed my neck and held me into the mud.

He was about to rip off my arm, he sunk his teeth in to my forearm. I could feel him getting ready to rip, but I kneed him in the gut. It got him to loosen up his grip enough so I could pull away with out leaving my arm with him.

He flipped off me, but before he could stand fully I kicked out his legs so he flopped back into the soft mud. I pounced him and ripped away part of his stomach. He moaned in pain and punched me in the face. I landed on my feet, facing him snarling loudly.

"Bella!" someone screamed frantically, I barley had time to turn around before a female vampire crashed into my chest sending us flying in the mud. Her fiery hair, even though it was now covered in mud helped me distinguish her as Victoria.

I snarled and took a fist full of her hair and threw her off me, she landed near Victor, a brief look of confusion took over his face before he smiled in triumph. I snarled and crouched down.

They both charged me, I kicked Victoria's side I was about to push her further away but Victor tackled me, ripping a line diagonally across my chest with his teeth, I held his head and kneed him in the face.

Before I could even think Victoria pounced on my back, clawing her way down it. I whipped around and hit her. I heard Victor coming towards me, I swung around and leapt at him, I bit into his arms, neck anywhere I could find. He howled in pain. I had him pinned down, I looked over to where Victoria was, she was coming towards me again. Shit, I cant do this! I glanced around to see everyone fighting with someone, and a very mangled Olivia laying behind us a little bit.

Just when I had just about lost hope I saw a white and bronze blur speeding towards me followed by four others. Edward tackled Victoria before she even got a chance to turn. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice helped in with the other fights.

I almost sighed in relief, but then Victor managed to get a hold of my hand. I elbowed him in the nose, but he managed to get his teeth into my elbow. I jumped off him. He jumped at me, but I jumped up. He grabbed my leg, I tried to swing us over but he used his body weight to push us down. He used his arms to claw long scratches down my leg.

I kicked him in the face though and he jumped up, I kicked him in the chest then and he flew backwards. I quickly got up but he had kicked off the tree and was already flying at me.

He tackled me down into the mud, the rain hit my face in soft patterns. Victor held my arms and legs down and I struggled against his body weight. He brought his teeth to my neck and bit in, I growled loudly, he was trying to decapitate me.

I struggled madly against his iron grip, but he started to rip, slowly and painfully. I roared and flailed all of my limbs against him, he seemed to be having a hard time holding me down.

He was ripped from my body by my own personal angel; I didn't want to move, even as I saw him throw Victor. I had to move though; Victoria was coming up behind Edward, before Edward had a chance to read her mind I was on my feet.

I leapt forward my arms outstretched; I attached myself to her and started clawing her into shreds. I would have finished her off but I saw Victor go for Edward, I roared and sprinted over to stand protectively in front of Edward even though my body screamed in protest. I didn't let my self feel the pain though, not yet I need to save that for later.

Victoria came at us again; Edward went after her leaving me alone with Victor. We crouched down across from each other, we were both heavily injured and determined to win. I heard cries around us, from his team. He looked worried; I had a faint smile on my lips.

My hair was slicked to the back of my neck, the rain pounded on the soil turning it into mush; thunder erupted in the back ground. Victor growled and lunged forward, limping slightly.

I jumped forward to meet him, I snarled and immediately ripped away at his body. He tried to rip mine away but I didn't let him, I ripped and clawed until nothing was left.

I let myself fall surrounded by his twitching remains, I just took deep breaths and closed my eyes trying not to sob. Eventually I felt cold arms lift me, I knew they were Edwards immediately.

I dragged my eyelids open to see everyone surrounding me, with the exception of Olivia.

"How's Olivia?" I asked softly. Jake frowned.

"She's doing bad, but she will heal herself. It will just take a while and be painful. Speaking of healing Bella, you look like crap" Ryan told me, I smirked slightly.

"Everyone else ok?" I wondered weakly.

"We are fine, now go back to your room and rest with that boy toy of yours" Shay winked at me.

"Burn all the pieces. All of them, I don't care if you have to count them or try and put them back together. You need to get all of the pieces it's extremely important" I pushed my voice out louder than it was before. They all nodded and Edward carried be back to the castle. I closed my eyes and inhaled his sweet comforting scent.

**Hello my loyal readers, I am so, so unbelievably sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I have been so busy, oh guess what, we adopted that dog we were fostering! YAY!!! (but he pooped in the house today.. yuck) I promise to update as soon as I can, there will probably be only one or two more chapters. Review please, they really do inspire me. I promise its true!!! **


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter was kind of hard to write, I couldnt seem to get it right. I hope I did alright, enjoy the chapter my wonderful readers. **

I lay unmoving against Edwards's chest for days and days; I kept my eyes closed most of the time except when Aro, Marcus, and Caius came to visit me. I was forced to dray my heavy eye lids back and glare at their old boring faces.

"_Bella, open your eyes. You have visitors" Edward murmured in my ear, I snorted out a small annoyed growl and pulled my eyes open to see Aro and friends hovering near my bed. Aro grinned madly. _

"_I see you are recovering Bella" Aro sang, I almost raised my eyebrow, I must look like crap. My whole body stings and burns, healing sucks. _

"_What are you doing here Aro?" I asked, forcing my voice to sound tougher than I felt._

"_I just wanted to see how my favorite warrior is doing. I have seen the fight from multiple perspectives, very impressive. I am proud, very proud. We need to talk when you are fully healed, well mostly" Aro told me, I nodded fighting the wince as I pulled some scrapes._

_They walked out of my room just as smoothly and quietly as they walked in. I let my head fall back on my pillow and tried to get closer to Edward. I moaned very quietly when I ripped open the cut on my chest. _

I opened my eyes to see Edward laying next to me holding me in his arms, his eyes were closed too. He could have passed for being asleep if his face wasn't so tense. I looked down at my body; I was still just wearing the sports bra and shorts.

Angry cuts and scars littered my body. Too many scars, it seemed almost impossible that they are all from one fight. I should really put on a shirt.

"Edward" I said quietly. His eyes opened, when he looked at me a smile formed on his face.

"How are you feeling love?" He asked, concerned of course.

"I want to get up, walk around" I begged, and pulled my body so I sat up Edward sat up too and got off the bed. He walked around the bed to the side I was on.

"I will only let you walk around if I get to help you" Edward told me, I smirked but nodded. He wrapped his arm around my waist and supported most of my weight; I put my arm around his shoulders.

"Wait, I need to put on a shirt" I told him, he glanced over my body and nodded quickly. Edward made sure I was stable before rummaging through his closet to find a army green T-shirt, his of course. He helped me into the shirt, lets just say I wont be changing cloths for a while it was painful.

Edward started us walking slowly out my door, we turned down the hall way in the direction of the common room. We walked extremely slowly, but it was nice to stretch my muscles as long as I didn't anger a cut.

Quite a few people were in the common room, Ryan and Shay, who were once again talking closely. Josh, Alice, Emmett, Jake and Andria and a few others whom I didn't know. Everyone but Josh got up and walked over to me, but he resentfully got up and came over after a second.

"Bella!!" Alice screeched excitedly, I smiled at her.

"I would hug you right now, but I don't think that would be the best idea" Alice continued.

"No that wouldn't be so good" I can feel my injuries now. Ryan had his arm around Shay's waist, I grinned at them.

"So, Ryan, Shay um what's up?" my grin grew more pronounced, Shay laughed and Ryan held her a bit tighter, smirking at me. I just sighed and leaned into Edwards chest.

"Are you feeling better?" Andria asked, cocking her head to the side with her eyebrows scrunched together.

"I'm getting there" I answered, shrugging but the movement ripped the cuts on my arms and chest my jaw tightened instinctively. I took a deep breath and continued "I just have to remember not to move so much" I smirked.

"look it's the fabulous Bella but she's not so fabulous today, I bet we could beat you today couldn't we Bella" Josh sneered, and walked closer, I snarled. It looked as if Josh was about to hit me, I braced myself for the pain of ducking under the hit.

Edward was one step ahead though, he swung in front of me and caught Josh's fist in his own hand, benefits of being a mind reader. Edward was fuming, his eyes a bottomless sea of black. Edward tightened his grip on Josh's fist and Josh winced. Edward pushed him into the wall, Josh growled, Edward roared back. I smirked, this is nice.

"If you ever touch her again I will rip your throat out" Edward growled in a low menicing tone, Josh actually looked scared.

"I didn't touch her" He protested weakly.

"If you ever think about touching her, if you even look at her the wrong way you don't want to know what I will do to you" Edward snarled, I smiled at my loving boyfriend and limped over to him. Mental note, don't try walking alone again for a little while.

Edward turned around when he heard me coming up behind him and slid his arm around my waist supporting me again, his face softened when he looked into my eyes. I smiled up at him and leaned into his chest.

"How is Olivia doing?" I asked turning to the rest of them. Jake looked away.

"Sorry" he mumbled, I looked at Jake in confusion what could he be sorry for?

"about what?" I asked.

"I should have protected her better" He answered, I rolled my eyes.

"She isn't dead so no worries, it's not your fault at all" I tried to comfort him, I'm not sure I did a very good job.

"So, how is she?" I asked again.

"Better, but she still cant move anywhere. Now she can open her eyes and respond in short answers. You can go see her if you want" Andria told me, I nodded.

"Where is she?"

"In the south wing" Andria answered I squeezed Edwards side and we started walking slowly in that direction. Edward made sure to keep a slow pace, half of me was grateful I don't think I could have gone much faster the other half though begged for the speed I couldn't provide.

Finally we made it to her room, Ryan opened the door for us. I walked in and swallowed my gasp, I kept my face blank but inside where no one could see I was wincing at the sight of her mangled body.

I could tell part of her body had just reattached itself, she was covered in gashes and bite marks. Her face contorted in a grimace, it looked like it was permanently there. It broke me to see her like this, to know that she did this under my command, for me.

Her eyes slowly slid open, she took in the sight of me standing there, supported by Edward. I slowly leaned down ignoring the jolts of pain it sent through my body until I was at eye level with her.

"How are you doing?" I asked quietly after some time of just looking into each others eyes.

"better, how... are you... I heard you... were hurt... badly too" She seemed to have a little trouble speaking.

"I'll be one hundred percent by next week, don't worry about me just concentrate on getting better. I know it hurts but its necessary, don't fight it." I gave her my wisdom, she nodded slightly. I stood up slowly, only to have my knee's buckle under me. Edward caught me and resumed holding me up.

"I think its time we go rest some more" Edward murmured in my ear, I just nodded. We set off towards my room while the others went their directions.

"Is that how I looked?" I asked him quietly once we were safely in my room laying on the bed. Edward sighed, he obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"First time or second?" He asked finally.

"Both"

"Yes and no, you did look that torn up. It was terrifying, not knowing if you would heal, not knowing if you were aware of anything. Jasper eventually told me to calm down. Jasper has been bitten too, but not as badly just little scraps with the teeth not really a bite." Edward paused to take a breath, then continued speaking in the same low tone.

"But in a way you didn't look like her, its obvious that she is aware. She has a grimace, signifying that she can feel everything. You, Bella didn't. It was unnerving how blank your face looked. I would almost call it calm, but you were too tense for that"

"Not many vampires have seen a person hurt so badly, you got a lot of visitors. My whole family, your friends here and some other vampires you made a good impression on." I vaguely remembered people stepping in and hearing Edward converse with them quietly.

"Aro was the only one who insisted that you speak. He wouldn't say this aloud but he was wondering if you were still conscious, though he knows vampires don't really become unconscious" Edward smirked a little bit.

"Thank you Edward, for telling me" I said, Edward just nodded and we relaxed into a peaceful silence.

**I'm writing the next chapter now... I like it, but hey thats just me. You want to read it, well then buddy you should really review now shouldnt you. :) **

**mhhmmm thats what I thought. :D **


	19. Chapter 19

**ENJOY...**

I gracefully jogged through the forest, letting the wind whip through my hair it was perfect. Just me alone, running in the forest just for the hell of it. I had just been hunting for the first time since the fight, two or three weeks I believe. Edward wanted to come, but I didn't let him I needed to do this alone he would be bored anyway. I prefer to hunt alone.

I smiled lightly as I leapt over a log with the skill and grace of an Olympic athlete. My eyes were already back to their sunny topaz color, I just felt the need to run. This is really the first time I've been up for running in weeks, that's a tragedy in its self really. I couldn't understand why I was scared of this as a human, here in the forest, I couldn't even think about not loving it.

Eventually I decided it was time to head back, wouldn't want them getting to worried about me, by them I mean Edward of course. I jogged back to the house, I knew Edward was sitting in the common room by smell.

I walked slowly and quietly so he wouldn't hear me coming, I wanted to surprise him. Its hard to surprise Edward considering his gift, but given mine it might just work. A blond girl bounced in the door just before I stepped in, I recognized her she is new here.

The girl surprised me by gasping and running up to Edward, he looked surprised too and leaned back as she hugged him. I wish she could have seen the look of horror on his face. I smiled this could be fun to watch.

I stayed out of Edwards line of sight and leaned against the wall to watch. The girl stepped back from him after a hug that lasted a little too long for my taste.

"Oh my god Edward Cullen! It's been too long!" she sang in a high pitched ditzy voice.

"Hello Kelsey" he said, his face was cold and indifferent.

"How have you been?" she cocked her head to the side and looked up at him in a way I could only assume was meant to be flirty. I almost gagged.

"Wonderful actually" a light smile appeared on his lips, I smiled too.

"That's great, I can believe I'm seeing you here, are you like a member now or something?" She annoyed me to no end, I wanted to rip out her stupid shinny blonde hair and kick her.

"No, my girlfriend is though" Edward said smugly. She frowned and stuck her lips out in a pout I glared at her.

"Girlfriend" she seemed thoughtful "is it serious" she asked finally, I nearly growled. I took this as the perfect time to intervene, I forced a smile on my face and danced off towards them.

"Very" I answered for Edward as soon as I got close enough, Edward smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Hello, I'm Bella, Edwards girlfriend" I grinned and stuck my hand out for her, she shook it sharply jerking my hand up and down, she was still mad that much was for sure. I couldn't help but smile as I leaned into Edwards chest and stood on the tops of my toes to kiss him. He looked down at me and grinned then leaned in and kissed me.

"Bella, how long have you been here?" Kelsey asked after a few seconds, I smiled and pulled away.

"Oh I don't know a month or so, what about you" I asked pleasantly, I kept a smiled on and my voice friendly but my eyes were hard in anger, just like hers.

"Just a few days, Aro sent people to bring me here. I didn't come here on my own, but of course I was honored Aro would ask for me specifically so I joined" she was obviously bragging, well if she thinks I'm impressed she's got another thing coming.

"Oh really, wow Aro sent for me too, isn't that interesting" her smile faltered before she regained composure.

"Cool, what do you do here? I'm going to be a permanent guard" She smiled again, she obviously thought I was one of the temporary guards or something.

"Really, hm you could say I'm the leader of the guards. But normally I'm traveling all over the world. I'm only here because there was a little problem that they needed my help eliminating." I smirked, I could feel Edwards body shake gently with silent laughs. Her smile faded, I jus kept grinning though. Stupid Kelsey, I won, I always win. Just then Aro floated into the room, everyone turned around in surprise. A couple of people bowed their heads, I wasn't one of them.

"Bella! I see you up and about now" Aro called to us gliding closer.

"Ah, young one I see you have meet Bella" Aro touched her then laughed.

"Edward you are quite popular, Bella you might have a little competition" Aro smirked, I barked out a laugh.

"There is no competition Aro, you should know that." I raised my eye brows at the girl.

"I see some scars there, you must mess up pretty bad to get those. Edward wouldn't want someone damaged" She thought she had me there, wrong again sweetie. Edward wants me, and I know it. I heard a growl in Edwards's chest but I just put my hand on his chest to silence it. I can fight my own battles now, even if they are about Edward.

"Or maybe I just have been in harder fights than you can possible imagine, besides you wouldn't have a chance with Edward anyway." I nearly growled then I turned towards Aro.

"I don't think she has what it takes to be in the Vultori Aro" I glared back at her.

"Bella, I think she has hope" Aro shrugged the looked back to her.

"I must insist that she wouldn't be able to do it, people get scared in fights. I'm not sure she could deal with having marks on her skin. The pain might also be a bit too much" I told him standing taller and raising my eyebrows at her, daring her to say anything to me. She looked utterly confused.

"Perhaps you are right Bella" Aro mused looking Kelsey over.

"What?! She cant tell you want to do, why does she get a say in this?! You wanted me here remember! Ah I cant believe this!" She screeched stomping her foot. Aro just shrugged again

"I'll think about it," with that he glided out of the room. Kelsey stomped out in a different direction. I laughed and turned into Edwards chest and inhaled his sweet scent.

"She was a loner who came into our territory 10 or so years ago" Edward told me, I just kept inhaling him.

"I'm guessing she had the hott's for you" I murmured into his chest. I could feel his chest rise and fall as he laughed lightly.

"I prefer brunettes" Edward said simply, it was my turn to laugh. Edward bent down and kissed the top of my head. I leaned up and kissed him lightly.

"I prefer you" I murmured after a couple of seconds, Edward kissed the top of my head I smiled and looked away a little bit.

"Come on lets go for a walk" Edward said dragging me out of the room, I just smiled and let him. How did I get so lucky to find him? What did I do so right as to be rewarded with Edward? I looked up at his perfection, must have been something really good.

We were just enjoying our walk in the courtyard when Ryan ran up to us, holding Shays hand he dragged her along she looked a little annoyed. I smiled and tried not to laugh. Edward and I stopped and waited for them.

"Bella! Damn you are a hard girl to find. Aro wants to see you in the throne room, its really important" Ryan didn't even wait until they were stopped to tell me this, he looked nervous again. I frowned this cant be too good. Maybe its about that Kelsey girl... no she isn't that important no matter what she thinks.

Edward and I walked slowly to the throne room, I have to admit I was a little nervous I never really am called there for anything good. Well anything good in my opinion. Edward's eyebrows were creased in worry, I closed my eyes while we were walking and took a deep breath making a wall around myself.

I don't enjoy it when people know what I'm thinking or feeling, not that anyone can know what I'm thinking anyway. Edward took one look at me and snorted out a laugh, that took me off my guard, I turned to him confused.

"what?" I asked finally.

"I was thinking about when you were human you were a horrible liar, look at you now acting all calm when I know inside your eating your self up" Edward shook his head in wonder, I laughed a couple times too before I calmed my face into a blank mask again.

As we walked in the room, the three men were seated in their thrones and the usual array of guards surrounded them. Marcus and Caius nodded in greeting while Aro smiled I had to try really hard not to roll my eyes.

"Bella, I bet your wondering why you are here aren't you" Aro sang clapping his hands like a child. I shrugged indifferently, no need to let him know I care.

"Well we have talked about this together, and we have a wonderful idea" Aro was beaming now, something told me I wouldn't think its so wonderful.

"Go on" I urged after he didn't continue.

"Bella we would formally like to invite you to join the Vultori" Aro was nearly twitching with pleasure.

"What?! Do you mean she would be the boss of me!?" Jane screeched angrily, Aro just nodded excitedly. Jane stomped her feet on the floor and made a loud winning noise, but Aro sent her a very cold glare and she stopped and resorted to pouting quietly.

Suddenly it all sunk in, Aro wants me to join them. As in sit up there with them, be vampire royalty. I just stood there in shock, I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open.

They want me to be here forever, with them enforcing the rules. What if this is one of those things were they don't take no for an answer. What the hell am I going to do now?

**If you review a chapter will come.**

**until then**

**Emma**


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone was silent, it was a deadly silence, like the one with a massive storm. Everyone was waiting for me to either blow up or jump up and down.

"Bella don't tell me your surprised about this" Aro looked shocked, I was finally able to force my mouth to form a response.

"I have to admit I didn't see this one coming" I mumbled. I kept my eyes away from Edwards probing gaze.

"Bella your practically already a member. Don't you see it? You want the power, you want the strength. You want to be the best. I could see it from the beginning, and the way you just handled that girl. Oh Bella, I know you need this."

I didn't respond I just turned around and walked out of the room. No one tried to stop me, not even Edward. I was thankful for that, I need to be alone. I stormed into the training room. Everyone turned to look at me, I ignored them all and walked straight to the punching bags in the back.

I stood in front of the first bright red sand filled bag, glaring at it. I punched it, again and again, harder and harder than before. I kicked it too, jamming my knee into it. Sand flew across the room, coating everything in a fine layer. As soon as the bag was completely demolished I moved on to the next one. I could feel everyone staring at me, but I was too angry to care.

How could Aro think I want to be here? I hate it here, I hate doing this. I hate how they control me... but if I was one of them they couldn't control me a small voice in my head reminded me.

I punched the newest bag harder, sending a new spray of sand all over. I stepped over to move to the next bag, to find none. So I just turned around and walked out of the sandy room, shacking the sand out of my hair on the way out. I walked out into the forest and sat down on the floor and covered my face in my hands. I needed to think, make a decision.

Aro's right, I am practically already part of it. I almost ordered him to kick a girl out. I do love the power I get from being better than everyone at almost everything. I've changed, just like I always knew I had, I just may have changed more than I thought.

How can I possible want to be part of them, I can hear the screams of the humans, I hear their screams, smell their blood and tears. How can I even consider it.

But then I feel the rush of power I get from winning a fight, and I know exactly how I can want to join it, to be apart of this horrible place. I used to tell myself I hate it here, and its awful and as soon as I can I would leave. Its how I like to pretend I feel, it makes me feel better, more like the old Bella I guess.

Sadly its not true. I suddenly got an image of my self in a long midnight black robe; I sat next to Aro, Marcus, and Caius. I shook my head expelling the vision.

Edwards face flashed in my closed eyes, his loving topaz eyes penetrated my soul. Next to Edward appeared Aro, his milky red eyes gleamed. I have to choose between Edward, the love of my life in essence my freedom and love and Aro, the Vultori my power.

I cant leave Edward, I need him to survive. I cant exist with out him, he is my life. But maybe Edward would stay here with me, I expelled the idea as soon as it formed in my mind. How could I do that to him, be so selfish and take him away from his family and make him stay here with me while I play warrior queen.

The question is can I live with out him, do I want Edward more than I want power? I know the answer immediately; there is no way I can live with out him. I never ever want to have to leave him for a second, I cant leave him. I wont leave Edward.

I guess I have my answer.

I stood up from the forest floor and walked slowly back. Sand was still matted in my hair and cloths. I stepped through the stone hall ways not really seeing anything. I walked back into the throne room to see everyone still there. Edward was sitting against the back wall, Ryan was also there with Shay.

I stood in front of Aro, not letting anyone see I was still a little scared about making the wrong decision. I heard foot steps and saw Edward walk up next to me, one look in his face and I knew I was making the right choice, no doubt remained in my mind.

"I have made my descion Aro" I announced, everyone stopped talking and looked at me.

"Bella, I support you no matter what you choose" Edward murmured in my ear just loud enough for me to hear. I turned to him and stroked a finger across his perfect cheek.

"I hope it's the right one, you kept us waiting long enough" Aro announced.

"It's the right one for me, I'm positive" he nodded for me to go on. "I wont be joining. I don't expect to stay here either. I will continue to do your missions when needed though." I announced, I felt like what ever had been pressing down my chest had just been lifted I felt light and breezy. Almost carefree, if it weren't for the matter of Aro's response I would be. I looked up at him to see him frowning deeply, Jane smiled a bit.

"That's very disappointing Bella, you would be good here" Aro sighed longingly. "Our invitation is always open, just so you know. And of course you will still work for us... even though you will not work with us" Aro pouted, I rolled my eyes.

"Speaking of missions a bit of a problem has arose in Mexico, too many vampires in one place. Some of them must be eliminated." Aro shrugged, I just nodded.

"Any particular ones need to be dealt with?" I asked.

"No not really, the younger ones probably anyway you will leave in five days." Aro told me. I nodded and pulled Edward out of the room before Aro could ask anything else of me. We were almost to my room before Edward spoke.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I asked, knowing full well what he wanted to know.

"Why did you say no" he kept his voice low so I did the same. I shrugged.

"Its not for everyone" I hopped he would just leave it at that.

"It could be for you though" Edward pressed, I flipped around so I could see his eyes, they were creased in confusion.

"I said no because..." I sighed "I love you more than I want to be a part of this" I glanced around my blood red room while I spoke. Edward stepped closer to me and cupped my cheek with his hand.

"You didn't have to choose" he muttered finally. I knew this would happen, he would feel guilty.

"Yes I did. Edward if I was part of this I would have to stay here, forever. I know you would stay too, but your family probably couldn't stay nor would they want too. I couldn't make you leave them. Even if they could stay, I would be busy and I would change even more. Become darker and cynical. I cant have both, and I want you" As soon as I finished saying "you" Edwards's lips was on mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him to me; he had a hand pressed on my back keeping me close and his other hand on my face tilting it towards his. I kissed him as hard as I could, making up for taking so long to pick, not choosing him immediately.

"I love you" Edward whispered against my lips, I smiled and pulled him closer. Actions speak louder than words.

**The end.. or maybe not. I'm thinking about making this the last chapter, but I will write one or maybe two more if enough people tell me too. **

**Review my lovely twilight fans! **

**Peace out. **


End file.
